Benevolence
by Drew Ike Treboot
Summary: Natére, the young Nord Dragonborn, has finally returned to Whiterun. He refuses to tell anyone where he has been during the past several months. He even refuses to tell his fellow Companions. Since he came back, he has been having nightmares every night, refusing to reveal what they were about. But an old friend might just make him open up, complicating their relationship? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Suuuuup. Name's Drew. This is my first fanfic. Sorry this one is a little short, I'm planning on making them longer after this one. Probably twice as long as these one maybe. Oh! And I have to send a shout out to Kira Mackey, another author here on . She helped me write this and I just want to thank her. Kira, Thanks for the help!**

* * *

_"You can't escape me..."_

He looked around him in horror. Everywhere he looked, he saw bloody bodies and carnage. Some only with simple stab wounds, others were completely mutilated. He felt bile build up in his throat, struggling to hold it down. Then, he looked down at a sight that pushed him over the edge. His hands were bloody, his dagger dripping crimson. He knew this scene all too well. Fear and pain flooded over him. He had seen this all before. Memories rushed before his eyes. It was too much...

Natére sat up quickly, letting out a scream that echoed through the halls. Tightly clutching the daedric dagger he kept under his pillow, Natére felt the paranoia hit him. His head snapped side to side as he looked to see his surroundings. He lay in a large double bed with green blankets. At the foot of the bed was a long dresser. On either side of him was an end table with some sort of trinket on top of it. Near the bed was a large bookshelf with two drawers added on the bottom half. Across the room and to the left sat a pair of doors that acted as the room's entrance.

Realization struck Natére quickly. He still laid on the bed in the Harbinger's quarters of Jorrvaskr. Letting out a sigh of relief, he slumped down onto the bed, still clutching the dagger tightly. Putting a hand on his forehead, he discovered he was sweating profusely. He then ran a hand through his hair, breathing slowly and deeply, trying to calm down. He whispered to himself repeatedly, "Just a dream... It was just a dream..." Anger suddenly hit him, causing him to yell, "Why won't she just get the hell out of my head?!"

Suddenly, the large wood and iron double doors leading into the room practically exploded inwards. One of the doors was knocked completely off its hinges, the other just missing a large chunk of its inner side. Natére instinctively jumped out of the bed and assumed a defensive stance, dagger raised, ready for an attack.

He stood there for several seconds, waiting for someone to come in and attack him. His expectations diminished when he heard a familiar voice call from just outside the damaged doorway, "Harbinger!" Seconds later, a tall, red haired Nord woman came through the doorway with her bow raised and an arrow ready. A tall, muscular man came in behind the woman, a steel greatsword raised, the two were obviously ready for a fight.

Natére relaxed his stance, standing up straight. He lowered his dagger and said, "Oh... Aela, Vilkas... It's just you..." He looked down at the floor in front of the now destroyed set of doors to see another Nord man who looked very similar to Vilkas. He offered the Nord a hand. As he helped him up, Natére asked him, a hint of irritation in his voice, "Farkas... Were you the one that destroyed my door?"

Farkas stood up, let out an awkward chuckle, and replied, "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. But we weren't sure if we were alright or if you were in danger, so I just decided to get us in the quickest way I could think of."

Natére slapped his hand against his forehead and asked, his annoyance clear in his voice, "Why didn't you just open the door? Don't you know I never lock my door?"

Farkas looked at his Harbinger, the embarrassment clearly visible on his face, and answered, "I did not know that... I'll... just go back to bed."

Natére nodded, "That would probably be best." As Farkas walked out of the room, Vilkas sheathed his blade and followed, leaving only Natére and Aela in the room. Natére walked over to he bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Aela placed her bow on the table at the foot of the bed and sat herself down next to him. Natére looked at the huntress next to him, seeing the look of concern on her face. She put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you sure you're okay? You look rather pale. Is something wrong?"

Natére put his hand on hers, causing the huntress' cheeks to slightly turn red. He calmly replied, "Yeah. I'm fine Aela, don't worry."

"Then why did you scream? And who were you talking to? I heard you say something about someone being in your head, what was that about?" The huntress questioned further.

Natére avoided her gaze as he explained, "It was just a bad dream... Just a dream... I'd rather not talk about it to be honest."

Aela nodded, satisfied with the answer, "Alright. Try to get some sleep. I'll go back to bed." She then stood and walked toward the doorway. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of sobbing behind her. She turned to see something she had never seen before. Natére was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Aela quickly walked back over to him, once again sitting beside him. She wrapped her arms around him, his head resting on her shoulder. She wanted to ask why he was crying, but she knew it wasn't the time to ask.

After several minutes of sitting there, the only sound was Natére's sobs. Finally, he said, choking almost after every word, "A-Aela... A-am I a m-monster?"

The red haired huntress held him close, her eyes wide with shock. She replied sternly, slight aggression in her voice, "No! You are NOT a monster." She looked away from him, her cheeks turning red as she continued, "You are a kind, caring, compassionate man. You always help others, even if they don't fully deserve it. You are anything but a monster." She turned to look at him, "Natére, I-..." Aela cut herself off when she looked down at her Harbinger to see he was sound asleep, his head resting on her shoulder.

The red haired huntress smiled at Natére, then gently laid him down on the bed. She pulled the blanket over him and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. She whispered, asking quietly, "Get some sleep for once, will you?" And with that, the huntress stood and turned to walk out of the room. As she reached the doorway, she took one last look at the sleeping Nord, unable to hold back the grin that formed from her lips. She then turned and went back to bed, closing what was left of the doors behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry i've been gone so long. My laptop kind of... exploded. I had to get my hand stitched up and get a new computer. But, I'm back. And i just wanted to thank Lady Sansa, TheGreatJabberyJamie, Y-Ko, DovahStrunx6, Kira Mackey, Umbra8191, and Marshalld. I just want to thank you guys for all of your kind words, reviews, favorites, follows, and the advice you guys gave me. I appreciate you guys so much. I'm actually a big fan of some of you guys so seeing that you guys were on that list made my day. So, without further ado, HERE'S CHAPTER 2! (Sorry for the accidental rhyme.)**

* * *

_"Hmm... I wonder who that woman is..."_

Aela sighed as she gently closed the large wooden doors that lead into Natére's study. As the doors quietly clicked into place, she said to herself, "I hope Natére will be alright. Seeing him like that worries me."

From behind her, a deep, masculine voice asked, "Seeing him like what worries you?"

Startled, Aela quickly turned around to see Vilkas standing behind her. She wasn't sure if she had the right to tell Vilkas the state she had seen Natére in. After a moment of thinking, she decided against it and replied, "He looked pale. I think he might be getting sick, and an incapacitated Harbinger isn't exactly a good thing."

Vilkas chuckled. "Oh, really? Because he didn't look very pale when I was in there a few minutes ago."

Aela furrowed her eyebrows at the man in front of her. Hands on her hips, she said in an agitated tone, "Vilkas, it sounds like you're calling me a liar."

At that, Vilkas' eye shot wide open. He knew what the huntress was capable of if she was mad. He quickly started stepping away from her. "I'll just go back to bed."

Aela waved him off and turned to go to her own room. She closed the doors behind her and layed back on the bed. Staring up at he cieling, she drifted into thought.

She began to think of what could cause Natére, a man whom she had never seen show fear, take on the expression of a terrified deer. She decided it probably had something to do with where he had been during the past couple of months. She wondered where he could have gone that would result in him breaking down into tears.

Her eyelids began feeling heavy, they slowly started closing. She struggled to stay awake, but she was quickly overcome by darkness.

* * *

Natére found himself drifting. Suddenly, he found himself standing in the hall, in front of the door that led into what used to be Skjor's room. He put a hand on the old, wooden doors of the old Nord's old room, remembering his time with Skjor when he was still alive. He then started wondering how he had gotten out in the hall. He asked himself, "Wasn't I just in bed?"

He reached for the handle of the door, but quickly pulled his hand back, deciding against it. He thought it would be best if Skjor's room was left the way it was.

From behind him, he heard a tired, feminine voice ask, "Harbinger, what are you doing out of bed?"

Natére turned to face the woman behind him. "Nothing Aela I was just-..." He cut himself off once he laid his eyes on the huntress. Before him, Aela stood. But, instead of her usual green and brown leather armor, she wore a white, silk nightgown. The material was so thin Natére could almost see through it.

Aela followed his eyes to see that they were not on her face, but on the cleavage her nightgown revealed. She then looked at him and put a finger under his chin, pushing up lightly so he looked into her eyes. "What do you think you are looking at?"

Natére's cheeks turned crimson red as he realized he had been staring at her breasts. He attempted to answer, but found himself unable to speak.

Aela tilted her head slightly. "Were you staring at my breasts Natére?"

Snapping back into reality, he stood up straight and replied, "No, of course not. I was jus-."

Aela cut him off by pressing a finger to the Nord's lips. She took a step closer to him, her chest very close to his. "Did I say I didn't like it?" Her cheeks turned red.

Natére's eyes went wide in shock at the woman's boldness. "No, you didn't."

The huntress grinned and moved closer to him, her chest pressed against his. She put a hand on the back of his head and brought him closer to her. Their lips became closer and closer until... Natére woke up.

* * *

Natére sat up in his bed, a hand holding his pounding head. He looked around in disappointment. "Damn... I really wanted that dream to finish."

* * *

**Awwww. Natére got blocked by reality xD sorry for another short chapter, I'm having a bit of writer's block. But, don't worry, once I've built up some momentum in the story, I'll make the chapters longer. Just stick with me. And remember, I'm open to reviews and advice. Also, feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whelp, here's the next chapter. My stitches make it hard to type, but I wanted to post. I love writing and I won't let anything stop me! I also just want to thank the people who read this. Reviews, favorites, follows, I don't care, as long as you like it, that makes me happy. I'm not sure what the schedule for me posting is going to be, I've got a lot going on right now, but I will keep posting when I can.**

* * *

_"So... You've developed feelings for a woman..."_

Natére looked down at his lap. He had woken up shocked, sweaty, and, to his shame, aroused. He contemplated the dream he had just awoken from. Of all the people he could have had that sort of dream about, he never would have guessed Aela.

Natére quickly dressed himself in the black and red Daedric armor hung up beside the bed, carrying the helmet under his arm. After dressing and washing his face in the nearby basin, he headed up the stairs into the main hall of Jorrvaskr. When he spotted Aela, he found himself unable to look at her. Any time he did, he felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Deciding to ignore it, Natére sat himself down at the long table that surrounded the fire. He sat himself between Ria, the young Imperial woman, and Athis, a Dunmer. He reached in front of him and grabbed half a loaf of bread, some butter, and a large hunk of horker meat. He quickly made himself a sandwich.

As he took his first bite, Natére looked up to find Aela staring at him. The second their eyes met, the red-haired huntress quickly averted her gaze, her cheeks slightly red. Natére felt very awkward being in the same room as her after his dream last night. He quickly ate his food and stood from the table. Turning on his heel, he turned and walked out into the training yard.

Natére rounded the corner and headed up the stone stairs that led up to the Skyforge. There, Eorlund sat at the grindstone sharpening the ivory colored blade Natére had given him the day he arrived in Whiterun. Walking up to the blacksmith, he asked, "Eorlund, how is my sword coming along?"

Eorlund looked over his shoulder to see the Nord dressing in red and black armor standing behind him. A slight grin appeared on the man's face as he pulled the blade away from the quickly rotating stone. He stood and walked over to Natére, handing him the sword. "It's all done. I have to say, it's quite sharp. I cut myself a few time while working on it. What's it made of?"

Natére took the blade and put it in the sheath on his hip. "Dragon bones."

Eorlund's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Nodding, Natére explained, "I spent quite a bit of time trying to figure out how to smith dragon bones into weapons. It took me quite a while to figure out. But, I just added some ebony and leather strips to the design, and the product is this."

Eorlund nodded in approval, "You'll have to teach me how to make those kinds of weapons some time."

"Maybe later Eorlund, I have some things to take care of." With that, Natére turned and left the Skyforge. In the training yard, he found Farkas. Asking if Farkas had any available jobs, he took on the job of clearing out some bandits in a cave close to Whiterun.

* * *

Natére walked through the gates of Whiterun only a few hours later, mumbling to himself, "Well, that was no fun. They barely put up a fight."

Looking up at the sun, he figured it was around seven. He wished it was later. Natére had tried to avoid Aela all day today. Up until now, he had succeeded, sneaking in and out of Whiterun to get jobs from the Twins. But sadly, that had been the last available job from both Vilkas and Farkas. This left him with only Aela to go to.

Walking back to Jorrvaskr, he walked around the path to the right of the hall into the training yard. There, only one person sat. Sitting in a chair under the shaded area next to the hall's doors was Aela. He attempted sneaking back in the direction he came, changing his mind about looking for a job from her. He failed. The red-haired huntress quickly spotted him and walked up to him. Without saying a word, she grabbed the collar of his armor and dragged him across the yard.

"Uh, where are we going?" Natére asked as the huntress dragged him across the stone floor.

Without responding, Aela dragged him to the entrance of the Underforge. She quickly opened the door and tossed him inside. She aggressively slammed the door behind her. She turned to face Natére, her arms crossed across her chest and her foot tapping.

Sitting there confused, Natére asked, "Why did you drag me in here?"

Anger easily visible on her face, Aela replied, "Why have _you_ been avoiding me since this morning? I've seen you sneak in and out of Whiterun all day, never once coming to talk to me. Why?"

Natére sat there, a look of shock on his face. "I... I haven't been avoiding you."

Aela put her hands on her hips. "You're a terrible liar Natére."

Letting out a sigh, Natére stood up, looking the huntress dead in the eyes. "I had another dream, okay? You happened to be in this one... Except... this one wasn't bad like the other ones."

The huntress raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened that made it so good."

With red cheeks, Natére walked past the huntress, leaving the Underforge. As he walked passed the door to the cave, he said, "You and I kissed." He then walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Aela standing there, pure shock on her face."

* * *

**Things just got awkward in Jorrvaskr... How amusing... So, here's a bit of a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends! I just wanted to thank you for sticking with me, I really appreciate it. Also, I wanted to say thank you to reekillz, Wantapoop, and dragonlorerd6 for the new follows and favorites. And remember, any reviews and PM's are welcome. I love writing this story and I love giving Aela so much attitude. Also, a few of my friends keep asking me whose voice it is at the beginning of each chapter... Who is it?... You'll just have to stay with me and find out won't you? xD**

* * *

_"Hmm... This should be amusing..."_

Aela stood there, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The idea of her kissing her Harbinger just seemed unreal to her. Her lips meeting his, she couldn't help but imagine it. She could imagine how soft his lips are and how it would feel having his body pressed against hers.

Quickly, she turned and exited the Underforge, and entered Jorrvaskr. Not seeing Natére, she turned and walked down the stairs to the living quarters. The huntress walked up to the doors of the Harbinger's study and pushed them open aggressively. Natére jumped out of his chair quickly in shock. Aela looked him in the eye and asked, "What in Oblivion do you mean we kissed?" Without realizing, her cheeks turned bright red.

Natére's cheeks quickly turned the same shade of red as he replied, "Well... I mean you and I were talking. Next thing I new, I was kissing you... You wouldn't happen to own a silk nightgown, would you?"

Aela shoved him down into the chair he was just in. She did own a nightgown, but she had never worn it out of her room, leading her to wonder how he knew about it. "How did you know about my nightgown?! Who told you?!"

Natére could see the fire and anger in the red-haired woman's eyes. He couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the rage she was expressing. "You did... Just now. In my dream you were wearing it. I didn't know you actually owned one."

The huntress couldn't help but feel extremely embarrased at how she had acted. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "This is very strange Natére."

Natére let out a sigh. "I know. It's rather embarrassing to have that sort of dream about you. I mean, you're the one I trust most. You were my forebear and loyal Shield-Sister on several missions. We're very close. You're probably the last person who would be interested in me."

Aela couldn't stop herself. She quickly slapped the Nord sitting in front of her across the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek. "Well you'd be wrong." The huntress quickly put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Natére slowly stood, holding his cheek. "What did you just say?" He couldn't believe he had just heard.

Aela's cheeks turned very red as she looked down at her feet. She was embarrassed that she had just hit him and revealed something so personal. "Nothing! Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." With that, she turned and sprinted out of the room.

Natére called after her, only for her to ignore him. He groaned in disappointment. "Son of a..."

* * *

Natére once again found himself drifting as he slept. After what felt like hours, he found himself standing face to face with something that horrified him. He was surrounded by nothing but darkness. In his hand, he held a familiar dark-colored dagger. But what truly scared him was the person who stood in front of him.

Before him was a Nord woman with blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She was dressed in black and red leather armor. Through the lump in his throat, he was able to speak. "Astrid? Is that you?"

The woman walked up to him and responded in a hoarse voice, "Hello Listener. Why did you abandon us?"

Natére yelled at her, "No! I didn't abandon you! I tried to save you! I did!"

Suddenly, her skin became charred and burned. Surrounding them was a red and orange inferno. Joining Astrid, several other burned figures walked up to Natére. He quickly looked back and forth between all of the figures. In unison, they spoke, "You abandoned us Listener... It's your fault we're all dead."

Natére dropped the dagger and grabbed the sides of his head. "No! NO! I tried to save you all! I really did!"

Astrid stepped in front of the rest of the burned figures, "If you had been faster, we'd all still be alive. YOU killed us Natére."

Dropping to his knees, Natére squeezed his head tighter. "Stop it! It's not my fault!"

The burned Nord woman picked up the blade beside him and raised it high. "Yes it is." The woman then brought the dagger down.

* * *

Natére quickly sat up in his bed, barely able to stop himself from screaming. He put his face in his hands as tears started streaming down his cheeks. He kept repeating to himself, "It's not my fault. It's not my fault."

He looked up as he heard the doors to his room creak open. Aela walked through the door, a look of worry on her face. "Natére are you okay?" Her eyes went wide when she saw the state he was in. The huntress ran over to him and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him. She held him, seeing him in a state she never thought she would see. He had been broken.

Natére sobbed and sniffled against Aela's shoulder, unable to hold it anything back. She softly stroked the stubble he had as hair, trying to calm him down. He felt like a child, crying to his mother after falling down. He had made his reputation off refusing to show fear, yet here he was, bawling like a babe.

After what felt like hours, Aela had finally calmed him down. When he shifted to wrap his arms around her, something slid off of his lap and onto her leg. Looking down, she picked it up.

Natére cringed as he heard the words Aela spoke to him. "Natére, where did you get this dagger?"

Quickly, he grabbed the dagger from her. He couldn't believe what he held in front of him. In his hands he held something he had hoped was gone. In his hands... Was the Blade of Woe.

* * *

**Hmmm... Bad dreams crippling a man... and honestly... Where did that dagger come from? xD I'll give you a hint... It wasn't magic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I decided to run with Aela, because I love writing romance. I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for all the new follows and favorites. It means a lot to me. This is doing better than I had ever imagined or hoped, thank you. On to the chapter, Mm, mm, mm... Smutty goodness.**

* * *

_"You can't run..."_

Natére sat there for several minutes, just staring at the dagger. Finally, he let out a groan of anger and hurled the knife across the room, it burying itself in the wall.

Aela fliched as she heard the dagger make a loud _thunk_ as it hit the wall. Once again, she wrapped her arms around the Nord sitting next to her. She couldn't believe a simple dagger could get such a reaction out of him. After several minutes, the huntress finally broke the silence, "Enough is enough Natére. What's going on? Let me help you."

Natére just stared at his lap as he responded, "I'm a murderer Aela."

Aela's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I don't believe that. You'd never kill anyone unless it couldn't be avoided."

Natére shook his head slowly. "No, you don't understand. I have nightmares because I killed innocent people. I'm a monster. I'm evil. I'm-"

"Enough!" Aela interrupted him forcefully. She put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. He had tears in his eyes. "Natére, for as long as I have known you, you have shown me a man who is kind, caring, and brave. I have seen you help those who didn't deserve it. I've seen you save the lives of those who deserved death. I have even seen you spare those who deserved no mercy. You are not a monster..." Her cheeks turned bright red. "You're the man I love." With that, she firmly pressed her lips against his.

Natére's eyes shot open. The huntress' soft lips made his body shutter. His heart started racing. He felt an odd feeling in his chest, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his.

He laid back, the huntress sitting on him with her knees on either side of him. She leaned forward, passionately kissing him. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for passage. Slowly, she parted her lips and allowed him in, their tongues wrestling as they explored each others' mouths. The feeling was incredible.

Aela raised her lower half away from him when she felt something stiffening between her legs. She briefly hesitated before firmly pressing her body back against him, earning a low groan from him.

Natére slowly ran his hands down her back, before resting them on her behind. He gripped it lightly, causing a moan to escape from the huntress. He felt like things were moving to quickly, but he didn't care.

Aela ran her hands down his chest, feeling the sculpted muscle beneath the thin shirt he wore to bed. When she reached his waist, she grabbed his shirt and slowly slid it up his torso, revealing his body to her. After pulling it off his head, she threw it ot the side. The huntress slowly looked over the body of the man beneath her, taking in ever inch of muscle.

She then slowly took off her cuirass, smiling at the look of anticipation on his face.

When she finally pulled the piece of leather and fur over her head, Natére eyes went wide when he realized she wore nothing underneath.

Aela grabbed his hands from her behind and forcefully placed them on her breasts.

Natére slowly kneaded the soft mounds he feld in his hands. This earned a loud moan from the red-headed woman. He loved what he saw. Her tanned skin glowed in the room's soft candlelight.

Aela then started running a hand over his groin as she untied his trousers.

When she finally had them unlaced, she slid them down his legs, her body following them. She tossed them to the side as soon as they were off. Natére looked down at her, wondering what she was up to.

Aela took in what she saw before her. He was think and large. She gave him a devilish grin and licked her lips as she firmly took him in her hand. She slowly stroked him, causing him to lean his head back and moan. This caused her grin to widen.

When he finally looked back down at her, she quickly took him in her mouth, causing his eyes to go wide. She slowly slid his length into her mouth. Despite her effort, she couldn't fit his full member in her mouth. She gripped the amount she couldn't fit and stroked it as she bobbed her head up and down.

The sensation made Natére's body feel like it was on fire. Her mouth felt like silk against his skin.

After several minutes, he lost all control. He quickly sat up only for her to be faster and pin him against the bed. "I don't think so."

Natére smiled up at her. "I love you Aela... I truly do."

The huntress turned red and smiled. "I love you too Natére." She then leaned forward and planted a quick kiss against his lips. She then raised herself up and lowered herself down on him, letting out a loud moan of pleasure as she sheathed his length inside of her.

She rolled her hips against him, getting a feel for him. She put her hands against his chest, digging her nails into his skin. Natére grunted as the nails scratched at his skin. The huntress then raised herself up and lowered herself back down onto him quickly again and again.

Natére put his hands on her hips to support her, letting her go faster. The new support and speed made her moans come louder and more frequently. He grinned at the fact he could make these sounds escape her. He started bucking his hips against her, causing an audible sound to happen each time their skin collided.

The huntress practically screamed, "Oh, Natére!"

At that, he felt her clenching around him, pushing him over the edge. As they both reached their pique, Aela fell forward, laying against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. As darkness overcame him, he whispered, "I really hope this isn't another dream..." . And for the first time in a long time, he slept soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I hope you're ready to have your mind blown. Thank you to all of my favorites, followers and reviewers. It means so much to me to hear such positive things. This is going better than I had ever hoped. Thank you.**

* * *

_"Hm... He's finally realized it, huh? This should be amusing."_

Natére slowly woke. He opened his eyes to see the red-haired woman he had been with the night before. He couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face

She looked so calm. The gentle candlelight danced across her elegant skin, giving her an angelic appearance.

He contemplated leaving and getting ready for the task ahead of him, but he couldn't find himself to move.

He watched her for several minutes before she finally woke. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a smile spreading across her face as her eyes met his.

He pulled her body against his, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He whispered to her, "Good morning."

She simply smiled more, her cheeks turning red. "Good morning."

He stroked a hair out I her face. "How do you feel?"

She giggled slightly. "Sore... But it was worth it."

Natére thought about the night before. He had slept with the beautiful red-haired woman before him. He even slept soundly while she lay at his side. He was happier than he'd ever been.

Aela snuggled up to him, gently rubbing her head against his chest. "Last night was amazing Natére... Can I tell you something?"

He smiled at her and kisses her again. "Anything."

She looked deep into his eyes. "I've been in love with you since that day we first met. When-"

"I shot that arrow into that giant's head, just outside Whiterun." He interrupted her, "It was the first time we met. Not very romantic, but it still got us here."

Aela nodded. "The fact that you remember make me happy."

Natére held her tightly. "Aela, I love you too. I was just too stupid to realize it. Never before have I met a woman so perfect.

Aela's cheeks turned bright red. "I'm far from perfect."

Natére smiled. "Please. You're smart, strong, cunning, and probably the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

Aela turned completely red. She smiled devilishly and pushed him on his back, sitting astride on him. "You should be careful what you say. Certain words can drive a girl crazy."

Natére smiled at her and sat up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately. "Maybe that was my goal."

They continued sharing their bodies with one another until both collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Hours later, Aela stretched, refusing to open her eyes. She reached across the bed, searching for the muscular Nord who she had been with, only to find he wasn't there. She opened her eyes to see that where Natére once was, a letter sat. She opened it slowly, wondering where he had gone.

_My dearest Aela,_

_The time we have spent together was the best of my life. I wished I could have laid with you forever. But sadly, I have something I must attend to. Don't worry, I will be back soon. My love, I'll be fine knowing you wait for me. I look forward to seeing you when I return._

_Forever yours,_

_Natére_

Aela let out a sigh. "If he doesn't come back, I'm going to track him down and drag him back." Despite the disappointment she felt, she couldn't help but smile at the words "my love".

She placed the letter on the table beside the bed. "Come home safe Natére. Please."

* * *

Aela walked up the stairs into the mead hall, only to be met by Farkas, who was sipping his mead. "Quite a bit of commotion last night. I wonder what all that noise was."

Aela went stiff. She turned to look at Farkas. "What was that Farkas?"

Farkas could see the rage in her eyes. "I mean there was a lot of loud noises coming from the Harbinger's quarters. Now that I think about it, I didn't see you at all last night."

The huntress could feel the blood rush to her face as she turned red. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Farkas smiled. "Sure Aela."

Aela put her hands on her hips, her rage could practically be felt. "I don't lie. You know that." As she walked past him, she whispered, "Tell Vilkas..." She pointed down, "You'll lose more than your sword, Icebrain."

Farkas' eyes went wide and he covered his groin with his hands. "On second thought, I didn't hear anything."

Aela patted him on his cheek. "That's what I thought. Now get back to work."

* * *

Natére tightened his cloak around his shoulders. The icy wind of the Pale was cold, even for a Nord.

Before him stood a heavy black door. Carved into the door was a large skull, a black hand print on its forehead.

Beside the door were several graves. He remembered when he had dug them. Each one held the members of his Family that had died at the hands of the Penitus Oculatus. After running a hand over each one, he realized one was missing. It was the one at the end. Astrid. He decided to out a new one there later.

He read the names on each of the graves. _Gabriella, Festus Krex, Veezara, Arnbjorn. _He had even made a grave for the fool Cicero. Natére chuckled when he reached the last grave which read _Lis._ He still couldn't believe he had made that annoying spider a grave. But it's what Babette wanted and what Gabriella _would _have wanted.

Natére had killed Cicero personally. The rest had died in the fire at the Falkreath Sanctuary. The only one he thought he might have been able to save was the werewolf Arnbjorn. He had died right in front of him.

Natére wiped away the tear that was falling down his cheek. He missed the members of his Family he had lost.

He approached the door. When he was but a few feet from it, a raspy, almost demonic sounding voice asked, "What.. Is life's greatest illusion?"

Natére took a step closer to the door and said clearly, "Innocence, my brother."

The door answered back, "Welcome... Home..."

Natére pushed the door open and stepped inside the sanctuary, closing the heavy door behind him. Relief swept over him, he was glad to be out of the cold, icy wind.

In front of him stood a Redguard man dressed in black and red. Beside him, stood a small girl. "Nazir... Babette..." He pulled out the Blade of Woe, "Which one of you put this in my room?"

From behind him, he heard an all too familiar voice, "So, you've finally come back to us."

He would know that voice anywhere. It was a voice that haunted him. It brought back both happy and sad memories. It was a voice that sent chills up his spine. He slowly turned around, disbelief in his voice. "Astrid?"

* * *

**I love Aela's attitude. Also, that ending is surprising huh? Thanks Kira Mackey for the idea. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hmmm... This should be interesting..."_

Natére stood there, staring at the blonde woman who stood before him. Her skin still had burned patches from the fire at the Falkreath Sanctuary.

Astrid spread her arms to her sides, a wide smirk on her face, and asked, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give your leader a hug?"

Astrid's smile dissipated when Natére's expression turned into one of pure rage. He lunged at her and pinned her against the wall, tightly gripping her throat. "You've got a lot of nerve..."

Astrid clawed at his hand, barely able to breathe. "What are you... Talking about?"

Natére tightened his grip. He yelled loudly, beastly vigor in his voice, "You think you can betray me, get most of us killed, die, and just come back to take control?!"

Astrid gasped for air. She found herself unable to breathe. She barely choked out the word, "What?"

Air quickly flowed back into her lungs when she saw Nazir holding Natére back. He had his arms under the Nord's and his hands locked behind his neck. "Calm down Natére!"

Natére inched towards Astrid again, blood lust in his eyes. Nazir quickly called over two initiates to help hold the hulking man back. The three men were barely able to keep Natére back.

Astrid slumped to the floor, tightly holding her neck, quivering in fear at the beastly sight in front of her. She had never seen Natére like this. It was like watching mice try to wrestle down an angry frost troll.

Another initiate quickly ran over and helped the others pin Natére to the ground. Babette quickly ran over and started stroking the man's head. "Natére, please calm down. Let's just talk, okay?"

Slowly, Natére settled down and was finally released. He sat up and glared at Astrid. "You betrayed me."

Astrid quickly stood. "I did it to save the Family."

Natére stood and aggressively shoved her. "What good did that do?! Because of you, I lost my two best friends, a man that I thought of as a father, AND a wise man who guided me! All you did was cause the death of your family!"

Astrid leaned against the wall, holding her throat, ready for another assault. "I know you were close with Gabriella and Veezara. I know Arnbjorn treated you like his son. I know you and Festus always talked kindly with one another. I'm sorry. But in back to lead us and make this right."

Natére laughed loudly. "Guess again. As of this moment, you are stripped of all titles and are given the rank of initiate."

Astrid furrowed her brow at him. "You can't do that! You have no right to do tha-"

Natére cut her off with a slap across her face. "You are now a whelp to us. You have no power, no standing, and no authority in this Brotherhood. I don't know how or why you're alive and honestly, I don't give a fuck."

Natére's harsh language brought a slight gasp from Astrid. Never before had she seen this kind of behavior from the usually sweet and gentle Nord. "Fine... What will you have me do then?"

Natére walked over to a nearby closet and grabbed a broom. He then shoved it into Astrid's chest. "Sweep. If I catch you doing anything without my consent or doing anything without the consent of one of my officers... I'll personally kill you and make sure you die this time. Are we clear?"

Astrid took the broom, holding her still aching neck. "Yes, Listener."

Natére turned to Nazir. "I'm going to start dropping in more often. Keep an eye on her. And don't hesitate to hurt her if she acts up."

The Redguard nodded and gave him a quick salute. "Yes, Listener."

With that, Natére grabbed his things and left the sanctuary. Nazir turned to Astrid. "Well, when are you going to tell him?"

Astrid coughed loudly, still holding her neck. "When the time comes Nazir... When the time comes..."

* * *

Aela looked around the room, hoping to see Natére, knowing that she wouldn't. It had been several days since Natére had left. He hadn't told anyone where he was going. This worried her.

Since he left, she felt this emptiness in her. It felt as if a piece of her had suddenly been taken away. The huntress greatly missed him.

Vilkas kept trying to reassure her that he would return, only to get a severe tongue lashing from the red-haired woman. "Why do you never give anyone but me and Vilkas attitude?"

Aela sternly responded, "I give everyone attitude. I just give you two a little more because you have the brains of a draugr."

Farkas scratched his head in confusion. "I thought draugr didn't have brains."

Vilkas gripped the part of his nose that rested between his eyes between his thumb and index finger and sighed. "They don't Farkas..."

Realization suddenly hit the massive Nord. "Oh... Hey!"

Aela looked at him. "Shut up Farkas."

Suddenly, the front doors of the hall swung open. Everyone's attention quickly turned to see who was walking in. After several seconds of no movement, Natére walked through the threshold of Jorrvaskr. "Who missed me?" A wide grin spread across his face.

Aela stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping. Natére could see the anger and irritation on her face. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

The huntress aggressively grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to hers. "You have NO idea..."

* * *

Natére spent the next hour getting a lecture from Aela about always telling someone where he's going. After this angry fit, he intended to.

He decided to head up to the Skyforge to smith some new weapons and armor for his Shield-Siblings and for himself.

As he hammered away at some ebony, Eorlund walked up behind him and asked, "Making another one of those fancy swords out of dragon bones again, eh lad?"

Natére chuckled at the elderly Nord. "Yes, I am. This one is going to be a greatsword."

Eorlund nodded. "Ah, your weapon of choice, if I'm not mistaken. Let me guess, up next is a dragonbone bow, and then a dagger?"

Natére smiled as he dipped the heated metal into the water to cool. "I think I'm starting to spend too much time with you, old man."

Eorlund shoved Natére, causing him to stumble. "Don't start calling me old, boy. Don't forget, I'm the one who taught you how to smith."

Natére pulled the metal from the water and resumed shaping it and the bones. "I haven't forgotten. I owe you a great deal for teaching me so much."

The old Nord put a hand on his shoulder. "Just don't die before I do."

A grin came across the young Nord's face. "I guess I can stay alive for another day or two."

The two Nords laughed with one another as Natére finished his work and packed up.

* * *

"Sir! Excuse me! Sir!"

Natére turned around to see a young Nord courier. As the boy reached him, Natére asked, "A letter?"

The young boy nodded. "Yes sir. A letter and a package, both from the same person. A rather shady looking fellow."

Natére took the deliveries and gave the boy a few coins. He watched the boy run off before opening the letter to read it.

_Dear Natére,_

_Hear me out please. I know it's been a very long time since we've seen each other. Not since... well... You know... But listen to me. I want to come together again. Like old times. I'm on my way to Whiterun with a few others. We all want to become Companions. One of them, a man named Sinding, says he knows you and that he found these recruits just for you. I know you're probably still mad at me... But I've changed, I promise you. Just gime me a chance, I promise I won't let you down. I'm not the same little boy you used to know. I know my change made you mad, but I hope we can move past that._

_Your brother,_

_Tiris_

Natére tucked the letter in his pocket. "So he's still alive. I should have guessed. I wonder if I can trust him."

He turned his attention to the package. He ripped off the wrapping. Inside was a small wooden box. Natére opened it carefully, unsure of what his brother might have sent him.

Inside was a pair of matching sapphire and silver rings on a chain. He looked at them for several minutes before closing the box and putting it in his bag. "Mom... Dad... I'll give him one more chance... For you..."

* * *

**Heyoooo! Just wanted to apologise for taking so long to post this. I've been really busy. But I just wanted to thank all of my new followers and favorites. It means so much to me to see that number growing and to read the kind words you guys write. Thank you so much. Anyway, I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer. Oh and don't worry, the next chapter's a bit of a mind blower.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I'm back! I've had some writer's block so I'm sorry this took so long. I love writing for you guys and hearing your reviews makes me happy. feel free to leave a review and PM me, I don't mind. Warning: This chapter contains violence, gore, and reference to sexual assault. (Don't worry, it doesn't end how you're thinking.)**

* * *

_"Hmmm... I didn't know he had a brother..."_

Aela stood there, unable to comprehend what the Nord in front of her had just said. She took a step back, asking in a disgusted voice, "He's... Your brother?"

Natére nodded, a look of despair coming over him. "He may be a vampire, but he's still my little brother Aela. We can trust him."

Aela shook her head, rage filling her eyes. "No! He's a monster! He can't be trusted."

Natére took a step towards her and pointed at his brother. "That "monster" is my only family Aela!"

She turned and angrily walked away from him, down the steps of Jorrvaskr and toward the market place. Natére called after her, only for her to ignore his calls. Tiris walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I caused this brother. I alway seem to bring trouble with me, don't I?"

Natére shrugged off his brother's hand. "Don't worry, she'll come back."

Tiris raised an eyebrow at his brother. "How can you be so sure?"

Natére chuckled. "She lives here."

* * *

Natére sat on the steps leading to the training yard, looking over the group of recruits.

First was Tiris, his little brother. The boy was young, but strong. He knew he had great potential. Next to him were Sinding and his pack. Sinding brought with him four men and three women, all of them muscular and fierce looking, and none of them looked older than twenty-five, even though he knew Sinding was well into his thirties.

Sinding appeared to be the small pack's alpha. He wasn't the largest of the group, but he clearly held himself the highest. He was averaged sized, for a Nord. Like most Nords, his hair was lengthy and blonde. His eyes were icy blue, another common trait among Nords.

Next to Sinding was the largest of their group. He stood eye level with Natére, the both of them towering over the rest of the group. He was another Nord, only he didn't really possess the usual Nord's features.

While most Nords were blonde with blue eyes and had pale skin, this man was far from it. His hair was black and his eyes were a dark brown. His skin was tanned and covered in scars and tattoos. His body defined and broad. Besides Farkas, Natére didn't know anyone as close to his size as this man. He appeared to be at least five or six years older than Natére. "What's your name?"

The man straightened his posture and nodded to Natére in respect. "My name is Boe."

Natére looked at the man strangely. "Boe? I've never heard that kind of name."

The man just shrugged. "It's the one that was given to me."

Natére nodded. "How do you normally fight?"

Boe scratched the back of his head. "I probably use a sword and shield most often."

Natére nodded and walked to the next recruit. She was a thin, dainty looking Imperial. Her long dark brown hair and tanned skin made her look a little intimidating, especially when you looked into her crystal blue eyes. She was well toned, but she was rather short. She only reached Natére's chest. "And you are?"

The woman gave him a sly wink. "My name's Arnora. Nice to meet yah, handsome."

Natére grinned. "Let me guess, you favor the bow."

The woman quickly nodded. "Yes sir! I'm an excellent shot!"

Natére patted the young girl on the head, earning a giggle from her. She looked like she had only just turned twenty.

Continuing down the line, he realized the remaining two were both Bretons. Their faces were similar as well as the way they were built. "Siblings?"

The man nodded. "I'm Egil, and this is my little sister Maria."

Egil was tall for a Breton, his build was similar to Sinding. His dark hair was cut short, the same length that Natére kept his hair. Natére looked the man over, he was well built and had a look of ferocity in his pale green eyes. "What do you excel at my friend?"

The man looked at Natére with a grin. "I fight with a sword and a dagger. My speed is what makes me deadly."

Natére chuckled. "I like your attitude."

Finally, he examined Maria, the smaller of the Bretons. While her brother looked about a year younger than Natére, she looked to be at least two years younger than that, making her about Tiris' age. Her hair and eyes matched her brother's, but her hair reached her shoulders. She was dainty and didn't look to muscular, but her body was well shaped and curved."You, I can't figure out. What can you do?"

The pretty young Breton held up her hand, a small ball of fire suddenly erupting from her palm. "I'm a Mage."

Natére looked at her with a grin. "We don't have a Mage... You'll be useful."

Natére called for Farkas and Vilkas, then went inside to decide on letting the group join their ranks.

* * *

The group quickly accepted Sinding and his men, but the twins were hesitant on accepting Tiris. After a lot of convincing, they agreed to let him join.

After deciding on the recruits, Natére decide to wait for Aela on the steps in front of Jorrvaskr. He hoped she had just needed a while alone to accept his brother. He figured she would be back in an hour or so.

That was six hours ago.

Natére waited for Aela until the sun started going down. That's when he decided to go find her.

As he left the gate he turned to the guards. "Did either of you see where Aela went?"

The younger of the guards replied, "Yeah, she said something about clearing out some bandits in some camp to the north of here. What was it called?"

Natére's eyes went wide. "Was it Halted Stream?"

The guard nodded. "That's the one."

Natére turned quickly and shouted, "Fuck! I've got to hurry!"

With that, Natére sprinted down the ramps and out onto the plains of Whiterun. Natére had heard about the group of bandits that had recently made their home there were notorious for their cruel action. He knew all about them, and what they did to women. "Please be alright..."

He rounded the corners of the city's walls as fast as he could until he faced north, then he shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" Natére shot forward a great distance and continued running. Soon, the camp came into view.

* * *

Aela felt the hard rocky ground of the cave's floor on her knees as two men dragged her through the long tunnels.

When they reached a metal barred door, one of then pulled out a key and opened it, then resume dragging her. She wanted to struggle, but she found herself unable to move.

It turns out the chief had a sword enchanted to paralyze anyone he cut. She had been unlucky enough for his blade to barely graze her, but that was all it took.

The iron ore veins on the floor were jagged and they cut into her knees. She couldn't believe she had been captured by a bunch of lowlife bandits.

After a few minutes, the feeling of the floor changed to that of wood. They had entered a large room. Below then was a forge, and in the center of the room was a dead mammoth. Past the dead beast was a raised wooden platform with a bookcase, a dresser, and a piece that made Aela worry, a bed.

One of the bandits forced her to look at him, a wicked grin on his face. "The boss's gonna have some fun with you. Such a pretty thing."

He reached to touch her face but quickly pulled back when a growl came from the red-haired huntress. The other bandit smacked her, hard. "Be polite you little bitch! Try that shit with the boss and you'll be in trouble..." With that, they resumed dragging her through the room.

When they got down the ramp, two bandits standing by the dead mammoth whistled at her, one of them shouting, "Damn! She's a cutie!"

The perverse nature of these men made her want to kill them both, but sadly she couldn't. All of these men were Nords like her, but none of them had a scrap of honor.

When they pulled her up the ramp to the furnished platform, she heard a deep, rough voice say, "Ahh, my latest trophy. It's been a while since I've gotten to fuck a red head. This should be fun."

He put a hand under her chin and made her look up at him. For the first time, Aela saw him without his helmet. He wore steel plate armor, but instead of a Nord, as she expected, the chief of the bandits was an older, scarred Orc. She should of guessed, his size was far to broad for a Nord. She found his appearance as vile as his language.

The Orc hefted her over his shoulder and waved off the other two, who quickly scrambled away. He called after them, "Go guard the front gate! I want my privacy! Everyone out!"

With that order, the room cleared, leaving Aela alone with the massive Orc. He roughly threw her on the bed and started removing the armor that covered his chest. "Now, I don't want any resisting or struggling, got it? I just want you to take it, like the whore you are."

Aela snarled at the Orc, earning a laugh from him. "Looks like the paralysis is wearing off. Oh well, you'll still be helpless against someone my size."

Despite the arrogance the Orc displayed, he was right. She had already used her beast form that day so she wouldn't be able to change. She would be completely helpless. The idea of this beast touching her made her want to vomit. He was disgusting, and the fact that she couldn't do anything just pissed her off even more. If she were able to move, she'd have snapped his neck and stomped his skull in.

The Orc finally let his chest piece drop, revealing his toned torso. It was as scarred and mutilated as his face was. He quickly lunged at her, putting his hands on her shoulders and roughly pushing down. The Orc then began unbuckling the the armor on her chest. She struggled desperately to move, but still was only to helplessly lay there.

When the Orc couldn't get the buckles undone, he roared in aggravation and just tore into her armor, leaving her in her smallclothes.

As his hands reached for her breasts, a loud, bloodcurdling scream echoed through the cave, several bandits then ran into the room, fear on their faces.

The Orc stood up from the bed, annoyance on his face. The screaming was still going. The screams of agony mixed with sobbing after some time.  
After several minutes of them just standing there in anticipation, the screaming abruptly stopped, leaving them in silence.

The Orc stepped down his platform's ramp and asked, "What the fuck was that?"

One of the bandits, while he was trembling, barely able to hold onto his blade, answered, "Some crazy guy stormed the camp! Frath and Lenir were dead before we knew what was happening. The rest of us ran inside so we could regroup."

The Orc slapped the man, leaving a red handprint of his face. "You ran?! You fucking cowards! Who was he?! Who was that screaming?!"

The bandit held his face and replied, "I don't know, he was wearing this wears black armor, it glowed red! He looked like a Dremora or something from a scary story. He roared like a beast at us. Most of us made it down here, but Lucky tripped just outside the door, I'm guessing those were his screams."

Aela smiled, the armor sounded very familiar. She assumed "Lucky" was a nickname. She found it amusing that "Lucky" wasn't so lucky after all.

She finally found herself able to speak. She hoarsely said, "You're... All going... To die you know..."

The Orc turned to her, "What was that?! Shut the fuck up you bitch!"

The Orc's filthy mouth disgusted Aela. But she still smiled. "The one who's here... Is coming for me... And he's going to kill you."

The Orc stomped his foot angrily. "Shit!" He pointed at two of the other bandits. "You two, go kill this son of a bitch!"

The two men hesitantly walked up the ramp and headed down the tunnel, weapons ready.

Less than a minute later, a cry of pain echoed through the hall and one of the bandits rolled back down the tunnel into the room, a massive laceration across his torso. A few seconds later, a voice echoed through the cave, "No! No, please! Please!"

The pleading was quickly followed by a loud 'thunk' and a head rolled down into the room, the body it went with not long after. The man nearest the ramp took a step back. "What the fuck?!"

Loud footsteps started coming from the tunnel, causing the men to tighten their grips on their weapons.

After several minutes of anticipated waiting, a figure dressed head to toe in Daedric armor walked into the room. In his hand he carried an ivory colored greatsword, blood dripping from its tip.

He walked up to the railing of the platform overlooking the room and called out, "Where is she you fucking bastards?!"

Aela gasped at the harsh language the man used. She knew the voice well. She called out, as loud as she could manage, "Natére..."

Natére turned to his left to see his woman on the bed, her clothing ripped apart. A roar of rage came from him as he grabbed his helmet and threw it away, revealing the expression of pure rage on his face.

He looked up to see a fire-pot hanging above the room. He looked down to see the floor was covered in oil. He turned his attention back to the ceramic pot filled with fire and shouted, "FUS!"

The Orc looked up, hearing the string that the pot snap, then yelled, "Look out!"

Some of the bandits jumped out of the oil, however most of them didn't react in time. When the pot hit the floor, it broke and the fire inside ignited the oil on the floor, setting them ablaze. Agonizing screams came from the burning men. They crumpled in the flames as they died.

The remaining bandits ran back to the chief's platform where Aela was to regroup. The Orc looked around see that the only ones left were him and three of his followers. "What are you going to do now you idiot! There's a wall of fire between us! You just doomed your woman you stupid basta-..."

The Orc cut himself off when he saw Natére walk through the flames, as if the intense heat felt normal to him. He watched the Nord walk through the fire in awe. "What the fuck are you?!"

Natére looked at him, he replied, but instead of his usual soft and gentle voice, his voice was deep, harsh, and sounded almost beastly, "I'm the one who's going to rip off your limbs and beat you to death with them..."

The huntress looked at Natére, amazed at how easily he crossed the fire. She just hoped he wouldn't get hurt trying to save her. She continued struggling, trying to move. The fact that she couldn't help annoyed her

The Orc roared at Natére. "You three! Kill him!"

The other three bandits raised their weapons and charged Natére. The first who reached him was sliced in half at his waist before he could get an attack in. When the other two saw this, they hesitated, then charged him together. The first of the two who reached him brought down his sword, only for Natére to grab his wrist and toss him into the fire. The next swung at his waist, only for Natére to block him and push him back. As the bandit stumbled, Natére swung is greatsword low, severing his legs from the knees down. The bandit screamed, only to be silenced by Natére driving his blade into his mouth and out the back of his head.

Aela looked at Natére. She had never seen such brutality out of the normally kind and gentle man. It was shocking to see this side of him.

Natére put a boot on the bandits chest and pulled out his blade. He turned to see the bandit leader charging him. He expected the leader to be weak but was surprised by the powerful blow to hit him. What surprised him more was the speed at which he threw a fist into Natére's jaw. Natére drove a boot into the Orc's chest, sending him back up onto the platform behind him.

Aela watched the fight, wanting to help but she still couldn't move. She prayed Natére would be alright.

Natére went up the ramp only for the bandit to through a lantern full of coals at him. Temporarily blinded, Natére rubbed his eyes, only to feel his blade get knocked from his hands. When he opened is eyes, the bandit stood there with a wicked grin. "You may have killed all of my men, but at least I get to kill you and your little girlfriend."

Natére looked to his left, seeing the huntress with her ripped up clothing. He could see the worry painted across her face. He looked back to the bandit and let his instincts take over. "I'm sorry you have to see this Aela."

Aela looked at him, confusion coming over her. What did he mean by that?

The Orc raised his blade high and ran at Natére. "Die!"

Aela screamed, "Natére!"

Natére lunged forward with unreal speed and sank his teeth into the bandit's throat. The taste of blood filling his mouth as it poured out if his neck. The sword slipped from the Orc's hands. With a quick jerk, he ripped out a large piece of the man's neck. The bandit quickly fell to the ground, his eyes wide and blood quickly forming a pool around him.

Aela watched in shock and found it hard to comprehend what she just saw. Finally, the smoke of the fire overwhelmed her, and everything went black.

* * *

Natére looked down at the sleeping woman. He hadn't left the chair he put next to her bed for hours. Tilma came in several times offering him food, only for him to decline and send her away.

Natére contemplated the way he found her. Her clothes had been torn apart, she was laying on the bed in only her smallclothes. He could only imagine what they did to her. The thought of another man touching her was agonizing. The idea of someone doing something so horrible to her actually hurt. He clutched his chest over his heart and whispered, "Please wake up Aela... Tell me they didn't hurt you..."

A knock came from behind him. Natére turned to see Tiris standing in the doorway. "Is she alright?"

Natére turned his attention back to the sleeping woman. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. I can't imagine losing her."

Tiris walked in and placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Brother, I'm sure she'll be fine. Based on what the others have told me it sounds like she's as tough as you."

They both chuckled. "Yeah, she is tough. It's just that... I can't imagine life without her."

Natére turned his attention to his feet. "Can't imagine life without me? You're such a sap."

Natére looked up quickly to see Aela, her eyes open and a smile on her face. He quickly embraced her. "Aela, I'm so glad you're okay."

She tightly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm fine. You got there just in time."

Natére pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Aela, please tell me. Did they...Were you-"

She put a finger up to his lips, silencing him. "No. That Orc was going to, until you showed up."

Natére hung is head, unable to look at her. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Aela put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me. While what you did was rather disturbing, nothing you do will change my feelings for you. You saved my life Natére."

She ran a hand over his cheek. On it was a large burn from when the lantern hit him. "It was nothing." Tears started to fill his eyes, "I'm just so happy that you're alright."

Aela smiled. "You even got hurt to save me. I know you want Tiris here, so I say we accept him. He may be a Vampire, but he's still your brother."

Natére held her body against his. "Thank you Aela. Now, try to get some sleep."

Aela felt his warmth leave her as he stood up and walked to the out of the room, gently closing the door behind him as he went. "I'll let him join, but I'll be keeping an eye on him."

* * *

**As you may have noticed, I am making my chapters longer. Oh! On my profile I have a list of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers. If you did any of these but don't see your name, PM me and I'll edit the list. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back baby! My new schedule is to post mondays and fridays. Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is a little jumpy but bare with me. I also would like to see some more reviews from you guys. I wanna hear what you have to say and what you'd like to see next. Whelp, here we go. SMUT WARNING!**

* * *

Aela sat in her bed, calmly eating the food that had been brought to her. Natére had been babying her for the past few days, refusing to let her take up jobs or to hunting. She found it annoying, but at the same time she found it sweet since it showed that he genuinely cared for her well-being.

Aela turned he attention to the door when she heard it creak open. There stood Tiris. He gave her a simple wave and shyly said, "Um, hi Aela. I just wanted to come and see how you're doing."

Aela just glared at the boy. He may be Natére's brother, but she still didn't trust him. "I'm fine. Have you seen Natére?"

Tiris nodded. "Yeah. He went with Farkas and Vilkas to handle a couple of dragon that's been bothering some folks down in Falkreath."

Aela raised an eyebrow at the young vampire. "Why did all three of them go? Wouldn't one or two be enough?"

Tiris shrugged. "That's what I thought. But Natére said something about it being an "ancient dragon" so he needed the extra manpower."

Aela's confusion faded. Natére had told her about dragons. She recalled him explaining that the older a dragon is, the stronger it is, and ancient dragons were some of the strongest. "Well, in that case, I'm going hunting."

Tiris' eyes went wide. "No! Please Ms. Aela, my brother told me not to let you go out. He's worried you might not be fully recovered yet."

Aela waved him off. She walked over to the case next to her bed and pulled out her bow. She then grabbed her quiver of ebony arrows and took her armor out of her dresser. "Unless you want a show, I suggest you leave and close the door."

She turned her back to him and before he could avert his gaze, she slipped off her nightgown. Tiris' face turned bright red and quickly left the room. He could hear her chuckling behind him.

Aela smiled to herself as she donned her usual leather and fur armor. "Such an innocent boy. I bet he's never even bedded a woman before. That's just adorable."

* * *

Aela released her bowstring, sending the black arrow flying. It cut through the air and buried itself deep into her target, a massive elk that had been drinking from a small pond. The beast let out a cry of pain and dropped the the ground. The arrow had pierced its heart, killing it instantly.

Aela smiled at the results of her shot. "Gotcha... Natére will appreciate those antlers my friend."

She walked up to the elk's body and pulled the arrow out. She placed the arrow back into her quiver and pulled out her hunting knife.

Aela quickly gutted the deer, took a large piece of venison, and cut off its antlers. After she put all of her spoils into her bag, she cleaned her dagger in the grass and turned back to the city.

She entered the city's gates after a few hours of walking. She couldn't believe it took her so long to find one deer. She had to go half way across the plains to find it.

Aela looked up at the sky to see thy the sun was almost setting. "Damn, that hunt took longer than I thought. I must have been gone for at least five hours."

She confirmed her suspicions after looking around to see that many shops were closing up and the stalls in the market were empty.

As she walked up the steps to Jorrvaskr, seeing Natére sitting at the top. She prepared herself for the lecture she was most likely in for.

Aela got closer to see his face. Instead of the scowl she expected, he had a large smile on his face. When she got close to him he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

Natére looked at her, still smiling. "So... My brother says he saw your ass..."

Aela's cheeks turned bright red. "What?!"

Natére chuckled. "Apparently you didn't give him enough time to turn and leave before you dropped your nightgown. I was going to be mad, but after hearing something so funny, I just can't be."

Aela let out a sigh. She reached into her bag, pulled out the bloody venison, and dropped it in his lap, sending blood all over him. "Here's what I caught. Now stop being such a pervert."

Natére broke at that. He fell back and burst into laughter. His fit was cut short when Aela drove her boot into his stomach. "Okay, I'll shut up."

Aela nodded and headed inside. From around the corner, a familiar voice said, "She's one hell of a woman, huh?"

Natére smiled. "Yeah, she is. You jealous Tiris?"

Tiris walked around the corner, a smile on his face. "Come on brother, you know she's not my type."

Natére nodded. "Yeah, I know. By the way, what's with the gear? You headed out?"

The young vampire nodded. "I'm headed out on a job tomorrow morning. Farkas wants me to clear out Swindler's Den."

Natére stood up, tucking the venison under his arm. "I think I'll join you. I wanna see what you can do baby brother."

Tiris rolled his eyes. "You're not much older than me Natére. Can you stop calling me "baby brother"? It's annoying."

Natére shook his head. "I'll decide when I stop. Now come on. Let's get some rest. I want you ready to go at dawn."

* * *

Tiris and Natére walked down the road from Whiterun. After an hour of walking in silence, Natére finally turned to his brother and asked, "So, how did you meet Sinding?"

Tiris turned to his brother. "Do you know the cave he was in? Bloated Man's Grotto?"

Natére nodded, so Tiris continued, "Well, I was walking by it when I heard a commotion. A large group of this guys who called themselves the Silver Hand had trapped Sinding and his friends inside. So, I thought I'd lend a hand. After taking care of them, I told him about you, but he already knew you. Turns out he had been wanting to go to Whiterun for a while, but he couldn't as long as the Silver Hand was bothering them. So, I joined up with him and we both made our way to Whiterun, since that's where I was headed anyway."

Natére listened intently to his brother. After Tiris finished, he asked, "Did he know you were a Vampire?"

Tiris nodded. "He did, but he didn't seem to care. He said that I was a friend since I helped him, so he had no quarrel with me."

Natére smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like something he'd say."

After another hour or so of walking, the brothers finally reached the bandit den. They climbed a rock to get a view of the entrance. There was a single guard in front of the entrance. Natére drew his bow only for his brother to put a hand on his shoulder. "I got this brother. I've been training in Winterhold."

Natére was surprised. He'd have to ask the teachers about Tiris next time he went for a visit.

Tiris stood up on top of the rock and a white orb electricity appeared in his hand. He pulled it back and laughed a large bolt of lightning at the bandit. When Natére looked to see the effect, he only saw ash where the bandit once stood. "Impressive. I didn't know you were so good at magic."

Tiris gave him a big smile. "I specialize in Destruction and Conjuration magic. I've only mastered those two though, the other elements I'm still working on."

Natére put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it. Now, lets see what my whelp of a brother can do."

Surprisingly, Natére hadn't needed to involve himself in a fight once since entering the den. Tiris' skill with magic was extraordinary. He cast Destruction spells, one after the other, and didn't show any signs of fatigue. What he found more impressive was that his brother had mastered the ability to summon two atronachs at once.

Sure, his atronarchs were only temporary, but summoning permanent atronarchs was hard. Natére had a few things back home he wanted to give his brother to help.

Tiris wore Master robes of Destruction, a pair of normal gloves, boots, and a hood that was enchanted to give him more Magicka. His gear wasn't very good, so Natére made a mental note to get him something better.

As they entered the final room, Tiris ended the first two bandits with a gout of flame from his hands. All that remained was the chief, who was clad in steel plate armor.

Natére expected a destruction spell, but instead he summoned two frost atronachs, pointed at the bandit, and said, "Kill."

With that, the two colossi of ice charged the bandit. He fought back, but the massive atronachs quickly dispatched him.

Natére walked up to his brother and nodded. "I'm very impressed. But, I think you could use some better gear. I have some back at home I could give you. Now come on, grab any loot you want and let's get going."

* * *

When they returned to Whiterun, Natére stopped by Breezehome, the house he owned in the city. Inside, he walked up the stairs into the main bedroom and opened the chest on the wall to his left. Tiris stood behind his brother, looking over his shoulder.

Tiris jumped when a voice behind him said, "Hello, my Thane. Oh, who's the cutie behind you?"

Natére and Tiris turned to see a female Nord standing in the doorway. Natére just gave her a smile. "Hello Lydia. This is my little brother, Tiris. I'm just grabbing a few things, then I'm headed out."

The woman nodded and headed back into the room across the hall.

Natére threw the gear he wanted into his pack and then the duo left to go back to Jorrvaskr. As they entered the mead hall, Natére told his brother to go report his completed job and meet him in his quarters to pick out some new gear.

Natére grabbed a load of bread from the table and headed down the stairs into the sleeping quarters. He walked down the hall, entered his room, and dropped his bag on the floor.

When he turned to the bed, he found a pleasant surprise. Aela sat on his bed in her white silken nightgown. "Welcome back. How did Tiris do?"

Natére smiled at her. "He did fantastically. I didn't have to help at all. His skill with magic is very good."

Aela nodded. "Aren't you trained in magic also?"

Natére just shrugged. And sat closely next to her. "Yes, but I prefer a more... Direct approach."

Aela squeaked in surprise as he pressed his lips against her neck. "What are you doing?"

He smiled against her soft skin. "Wait here. I have to help Tiris and then I'll come back and "help" you."

He gave her a wink and walked out. Aela looked forward to him returning.

In the end, Natére gave Tiris quite a bit of gear. He gave him a circlet that made casting a destruction magic easier as well as greatly increase his Magicka. He also gave him a ring that improved the rate at which his Magicka returned and it made conjuration magic easier. The necklace he gave him increased his Magicka and the rate it came back. All of the gear would greatly help his brother. Just to be safe, he also gave his brother a sharpened daedric dagger he had lying around.

After finishing with Tiris, Natére went back to his room, eager to find the woman waiting for him.

When he entered, she had her back to the door. She was examining the trinkets in the shelf near the bed. Natére quietly close the door behind him, snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Aela gasped and turned to see who it was. Letting out a sigh of relief, she said, "Damn it Natére, you scared me!"

The huntress was about to continue scolding him but found herself unable to speak. She looked down to see what had rendered her speechless. Natére hand his hands on her breasts and was gently massaging and playing with them. "A tough, beautiful, buxom, red-haired huntress who can fight as well as any man. What more could a man ask for?"

Aela shuddered at his touch. She then felt him press his lips against her neck. He gently nipped and kissed at the soft skin on the side of her neck. The sensation of his lips against her skin made the huntress shudder. His strong, large hands playing with her breasts only increased the intensity of the sensation.

Aela pulled his hands away and turned around to face him. The rugged Nord in front of her looked into her eyes, a smile on his face. She put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. She loved the feeling of the stubble he called his hair on her hand.

Aela ran her tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance. Her request was quickly granted. Natére opened his lips and liked them with hers. Their tongues began exploring each other. She had missed this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Natére put his hands on the beautiful Nord's hips and held her close. Suddenly, his chest piece fell off of him and loudly hit the floor. He pulled away from her to see what had just happened. Looking down, he saw that all of the clasps that held his armor on his torso had been undone. He looked back at Aela. "How did you do that?"

Aela replied with a shrug and a devilish grin. She once again wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He didn't know how she undid his armor without him noticing, but at this point, he didn't care.

He slid off his gauntlets and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body against his now exposed torso.

Aela slid her hands to his shoulders, then slowly down his chest. The muscle was firm and defined. His toned body felt nice against her hands. When they reached his waist, she starting undoing the straps that held the armor that covered his lower half on.

Natére finally broke the kiss and turned his attention to the huntress' sensitive neck. He kissed and nipped at the gentle skin as she undid the last of the straps on the armor that covered his legs and waist.

Natére pulled away from her, took a seat in the chair near the bed, kicked off his boots, pulled off the last of his armor and stood back up. Aela looked him over. He stood before her wearing only a pear of cotton pants.

Aela lightly bit her lower lip and shoved him back into the chair. She then sat in his lap, her legs on either side of him. She looked deep into his beautiful hazel eyes. He looked back into her silver eyes.

Aela gasped in both surprise and delight when he suddenly put both of his hands on her rear and held her tightly. He stood up from the chair, carried her to the bed and laid her on her back. He knew she liked being the dominant one, which is exactly what he wanted to be.

Aela smiled as she felt his hands slide up her legs and pull up her nightgown. When it reached her chest, she held her arms up and let it slide off of her.

Natére looked down at her. She lay under him in just her smallclothes. He quickly reach for the bindings around her bosom and pulled them off of her, revealing the huntress' ample breasts. He looked at her for a brief moment and then took the nipple of one in his mouth, the other he caressed with his hand.

Aela gasped in delight at the feeling of his tongue going over her pert nipple. She put her hands on the back of his head to keep him there, as if fearing that he would pull away and not come back.

It didn't take long for his actions to entice a moan from her lips. Natére loved the sounds she made. The way she held him there only encouraged him more. He lightly nipped at her nipple, earning another gasp of delight from her. Natére quickly switched his attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first.

Aela could feel her core heating up. She wanted him. The way his tongue danced across her skin drove her crazy.

Unable to take anymore, Aela pushed on his shoulder and rolled then so she sat on top. She pulled her body from his and sat up on him. She moved herself so she sat on his member and started grinding her hips, rubbing herself against him.

The feeling was amazing, Natére could feel his pants become tighter and tighter. It was the he realized that Aela was untying his trousers. When they were undone, she quickly slid them down his legs and sat atop him once more. She took him in her hand, gingerly stroking it. "It's very big. I should have guessed someone your size would be... Well balanced."

Natére smiled at her and rolled her onto her back once more. He took her breasts in his hands. "Well, these aren't exactly small."

Aela looked at him and giggled.. When he started sliding down her body, getting further from her, leaving a trail of kisses behind him, she looked at him in confusion. "What are you up to?"

Natére gave her a devilish grin. "You'll see."

He slid her undergarment down her legs, revealing her to him completely. He sat on his knees beside the bed and pulled her towards the side of the bed until her legs were over the side. "What are you doi-AH!"

Aela gasped as she felt his tongue plunge into her folds. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and ran his tongue up and down her slit. She bit her hand to hold back the moans of delight, which was only partly successful. While it was muffled, the sounds of pleasure still escaped her.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't hold back the loud gasp she let out when Natére found the sedative nub in her folds and moved his tongue in circles around it. It was then that she could feel her release building. She put her hands on the back of his head to keep him going and have him go harder.

Her release came when Natére inserted a finger into her, earning a loud moan that he was afraid the others might have heard. But, then again, he didn't really care at this point.

Natére sat there, lapping up the juices of Aela's release. When he finished, he positioned himself above her again. As soon as her eyes locked with his, she tried rolling him into his back, only for him to grab her wrists and pin them above her head. He put them together an held them with one hand while the other explored her body.

She wriggled underneath him, only to find that he had her firmly pinned. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "You tease."

Natére kisses her gently. "It's my turn."

Aela shuddered as she felt the head of his member brushing against her folds. She bit her lower lip at the feeling. "Stop teasing me, damn it! Just do it! Come o-AH!"

She yelped as he drove his member deep inside of her. It felt like he was stretching her more than anyone she had ever been with. It almost felt like he might be too big for her.

Natére held there, savoring how tight the huntress felt around him. After he felt her adjust to his size, he slowly started pumping in and out of her. He could tell the slow pace was driving her insane, and that her beast blood wanted more. So he gave her more.

Aela's moans became more frequent and louder as Natére picked up his pace. Each time their hips met, it let out a subtle smack as their skin collided. She could feel another release building already.

It didn't take long for his increased speed and roughness to bring Aela to another release, causing her walls to tightly clench around his member. Te adrenaline pumping through him wouldn't let him slow down though. He released her wrists and placed his hand on the inside of her legs, his thumb repeatedly playing with her nub. She quickly built up another release and screamed his name as she climaxed for the third time. The third release pushed Natére over the edge, and he found his own.

He collapsed on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows so he didn't crush her. Both of them were panting, struggling to catch their breath. Natére looked into her eyes, gave her a gentle kiss and asked, "You truly are the perfect woman, aren't you?"

Aela smiled at the man above her. "Well, I don't know about perfect. But I'd say I'm pretty damn close."

The both of them chuckled. Natére laid himself down beside her. She quickly snuggled up to him, resting her head on his massive chest. Sleep quickly overcame them.

* * *

Tiris sat in the training yard behind Jorrvaskr. He hadn't been able to sleep with his brother's late night "activities" happening just down the hall. He chuckled to himself. "I didn't think Aela was the loud type."

He looked up at the sky, just looking at the stars. Tiris had always found them beautiful.

Footsteps from behind him broke his trance. From behind him, a deep voice asked, "You can't sleep either, huh?"

Tiris quickly turned to see who it was. It was Vilkas. "Oh, it's just you. Yeah, sleeping in the same hall as your brother and his lover isn't exactly easy when you have heightened hearing."

The large Nord sat next to him. "Hey, my room is right next door, welcome to my world."

Tiris looked over the Nord, besides Farkas and Natére, he was the largest person he had met in Whiterun. He was tall, rugged and handsome. "So, I take it you heard Aela's moaning too?

Vilkas chuckled. "Heard it? I could practically feel the movement of their bed from my room."

They both burst into laughter. "You know, you're the only one who's come to talk to me since I got here."

Vilkas shrugged. "To be honest, your vampirism makes me suspicious of you. But, you haven't shown any hostility towards us, so I won't show any towards you. It's the least I can do for the brother of one of my best friends."

With that, Vilkas stood and walked back inside. Tiris smiled at the Nord as he left. "Goodnight Vilkas."

Vilkas turned and nodded to him. "Goodnight Tiris."

Tiris looked up at the sky. He sat on a rock in the middle of the plains outside of Whiterun. "Here I am, wandering the wilderness in the middle of the night."

He looked down at the husk of what had once been a bandit at his feet. He had completely drained the man's body, leaving it pale and shriveled. "Be happy I didn't curse you. I just killed you."

The young Nord wiped his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand. His hunger grew every year, even everyday. Tiris thought about it, he had only been a vampire for about ten years now. He looked to be only nineteen, when, in reality, he was about to see his twenty-ninth summer. He could still vividly remember the day, even the very minute he had been cursed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here's a chapter from Astrid's pov. I hope you guys like it. Sorry it's shorter than the last couple. The next one will be longer though. Thanks again for all of your support.**

* * *

A loud clang of metal on stone echoed trough the sanctuary as the initiate's dagger hit the floor of the training room. Nazir looked at the young Kajiit and asked, "How many times have I told you not to lunge at a readied opponent?"

The dark furred Kajiit bowed his head and quickly retrieved his ebony dagger. "Several times sir, I apologize. I thought I saw and opening."

Nazir put a hand on the man's furry shoulder. "What is your name my friend?"

The Kajiit looked at his Redguard teacher and sheathed his blade. "My name is J'Mai."

Nazir stepped back from J'Mai. "Listen. If you lunge at someone who's prepared, you're just begging to get disarmed."

J'Mai nodded at his teacher's words. "Yes sir. If you knew I had such problems, why did you pick me as your assistant?"

Nazir let out a loud chuckle. "Because you show promise my feline friend. I know you're going to be a great assassin. Now, go fetch Astrid for me, will you?"

The Kajiit gave him a quick bow. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Nazir watched the young assassin run off. He sat down and pulled out the small black book he had started making notes in.

He sat there writing about where J'Mai needed improvement when Astrid walked up to him. "You asked for me?"

Nazir closed the book and looked up at the blond Nord woman standing over him. "Ah, there you are. How have you been my sweet?"

Astrid put her hands on her his and gave him an irritated look. "The only jobs I've been given since I've arrived is sharpening blades, sweeping the sanctuary and cleaning duty. It's been rather dull."

Nazir gave her a devilish grin. "What can I say? You haven't exactly got a good reputation with the boss."

Astrid sighed at the Redguard's annoying attitude. "Why are you such an ass?"

Nazir winked at her. "I don't know. Why is yours so attractive?"

Astrid glared at the Redguard. She found his perverse sense of humor very annoying. "Did I tell you that you could look there?"

Nazir shrugged. "You're single now, so why shouldn't I admire your body?"

Astrid quickly drove her heel into Nazir's groin, causing him to grunt loudly in pain. "Because I said so."

Nazir stood up, holding his groin. "Have you forgotten that I'm your superior now? Touch me again, and I'll happily send you downstairs for a night in the torture room."

Astrid looked at the man, sincerely surprised at his anger. "You wouldn't dare."

Nazir took a step towards her. "Try me. You want a job so bad? Fine. We just got a contract to kill a nobleman from Cyrodiil. He'll be heavily guarded. Have fun."

Astrid took the paper from the man, who then walked away, and looked it over. It said that the man would be guarded by at least ten heavily armed guards. She knew this was her chance to prove herself, but the difficulty of this job was astounding. Five guards was one thing, but ten meant there would be a wall of steel between her and her mark. "Well... This is his fan-fucking-tastic, isn't it?"

* * *

Astrid lay in the tall grass on top of the hill that looked over her target's campsite. The only one sleeping was the nobleman, which meant she had to get through his guards first. Luckily, the camp was surrounded by trees. A camp in Falkreath gave Astrid the advantage.

She examined the group. What Nazir had "forgotten" to mention was that these men weren't just well equipped, they were armed to the teeth with high quality armor and weapons.

She looked over the group, examining what she was up against. Every one of them were clad in ebony armor and were armed with ebony blades, shields, bows, and arrows. She counted and confirmed she was up against fifteen men who were practically walking tanks.

Astrid smiled when she saw that one left the group to go relieve himself. So, she went for him. She silently went down the hill and towards the man who was away from the camp. She snuck up behind him and drove her dagger into the base of his neck, where there was a small opening. A gurgle escaped the man's lips before blood filled his mouth and he dropped.

It wasn't her old dagger, but the glass dagger did the job. She had a hard time deciding what weapon to choose, so she took two. She armed herself with an ebony dagger and a glass dagger for this mission. She looked at the dead mercenary, a smirk on her face. "One down, fourteen to go."

Astrid silently made her way to the camp. Three of the men had gone to sleep in their tents, two were positioned outside the noble's tent, one of whom was asleep in his chair while the other stood. She looked around, seeing that five were sitting around the fire and the rest were patrolling the camp's perimeter.

She was thinking of a plan when she heard one of the men at the fire ask, "What the hell is taking the new guy so long? Didn't he just go to take a piss?"

The one across from him nodded. "Yeah, he's been gone a while. Come on... Let's go find the little bastard."

The two of them stood from their seats by the fire and started making their way towards Astrid's hiding place. This gave her an idea.

She quickly ran back to where she left the man's body and climbed a tree near it, sitting herself on a branch above it. Astrid sat there for several minutes before she heard the men coming. She watched them, perched on the branch with her daggers ready.

It didn't take long for the men to find the body since one carried a torch for light. "What the hell?! Who did this?!"

Astrid grinned. "He didn't put up much of a fight."

The two men drew their blades. The one with his torch asked, "Who said that?!"

Astrid executed her idea. She jumped as high as she could off the branch, daggers ready. The momentum behind her allowed for her daggers to easily pierce the tops of their helmets and go deep into their skulls. She pulled her daggers out and lightly pushed them over. "That was almost too easy."

Astrid was pleased that she had already eliminated three of the men standing between her and her target. She got back to the camp to find that everyone but the five men patrolling were sound asleep.

Astrid grinned. All she had to do was pick off the patrols, then kill the rest while they were sleeping. After that, there would be nothing between her and the noble.

Astrid's grin disappeared when she heard a deep voice from behind her, "Well, well, well... What do we have here?"

She quickly turned to see all five of the patrols standing behind her, weapons ready. She had no idea how she had been detected so quickly. She only had one option, fight the remaining twelve men. "What you have is a woman who has already killed a fifth of your group."

The man stepped forward. "I'm well aware of this. I don't take kindly to having my men killed. Especially when it's some bitch with a fucked up face who fancies herself an assassin."

Astrid smirked. She didn't like people pointing out her burns. "If I 'fancy myself an assassin', then you should be able to kill me easily, right?"

That obviously irritated the man. He ran at her, roaring angrily. He swung his blade at her head, only to have her duck under it. Astrid smirked and drove her dagger up into the man's torso, then quickly pulled it free and rolled out from under him before he landed on her.

The other four looked at her in shock. Astrid ran at them and jumped at the closest one. She went clear over his shoulder, wrapped an arm around his neck, gripped his chin, and pulled. A loud snap echoed through the night air.

Before the other three could react, she reached the next one and slashed him across his throat. When he dropped to his knees, she used his shoulder and launched herself at the last two. She took them both down, her daggers in their necks.

She stood an turned back to the camp to see that the rest of the men had woken up and formed a wall in front of the entrance of the mark's tent. She did a quick count. Seven. Seven men stood between Astrid and her target. A wicked grin spread across her face. "Aww, how cute. You think you can stop me? That's just adorable..."

The man in the middle of the group yelled, "Bring it on bitch! I'll kill yo-"

Astrid cut the man off by throwing her glass dagger into his throat. A choking sound escaped him before he fell forward, hitting the ground hard. "Anyone else have something to say?"

They responded by yelling in unison and charging at her.

* * *

Astrid stood over the group of dead mercenaries, happy with her work. All fifteen dead, and all she took was a few cut to her arms and torso.

She turned and walked into her target's tent. He had his back to her, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. She approached him slowly, only to stop in her tracks when he started slowly clapping.

The man stood from the ground. "Well done Astrid... Care for some tea? You did a great job."

Astrid stared at the man. "What?"

He turned around, shocking her who it was. In front of her stood Natére, a massive, teasing smile on his face. "Congrats... You passed."

* * *

**TROLOLOLOLOL!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"I wonder how the brother is doing..."_

Tiris looked up at the moon. It felt good to bathe in its glow, but at the same time it hurt. It reminded him of what he was. He viewed his "blessing", as some would call it, as an eternal curse. "Forced to live forever, watching those you care for die again and again... How is that a blessing?"

He contemplated the benefits of the disease. Immortality, unreal strength, incredible speed. He was much more powerful than before, and each time he fed, he grew even stronger.

Tiris appreciated the power that had been given him, and yet it made him sick to his stomach. He knew he would forever appear to be a young man, no matter how old he got. He knew he would always have a thirst for blood. He knew he would be forced to forever walk the earth until he was killed, and even then, he would most likely never see Sovngarde.

The worst part of it was how people treated him. Somehow, people in Whiterun had found out what he was. Now, the citizens gave him dirty looks and whispered to one another as he walked by.

But the guards were the worst of them. That day, a guard had "accidentally" bumped into him and sent him tumbling down the stairs into the market. The man didn't even offer him a hand to help him get up. He just stood over Tiris and said, "Sorry about that. I guess I didn't see you. How about you just leave our town? You dirty bloodsucker..."

This treatment had become a regular occurrence for Tiris. He decided just to ignore it and keep it to himself. He knew if Natére found out, heads would roll. He would just have to get used to getting treated like what he was, a monster.

Tiris looked up at the moon and sighed. He could vividly remember every detail of the day. That day was the start of a chain of events that ended with him becoming a monster. He thought back to the day that changed his life forever...

* * *

Tiris was the middle child in his family. Besides him, there was his older brother, Natére, and his younger sister, Luna. The three of them all lived with their parents on a small farm not far from Riften. It was a simple life, but they made the best of it.

Their father was a large, heavily built Nord, much like Natére had become. The Nord man was a blacksmith and a farmer, supplying merchants and citizens with weapons, armor, and food. Much like his children, he had dark hair that he kept long and tied back. Every firstborn male in their family's names ended the same. His name was Takére.

His features were much like his sons'. Angular, strong jaw and a straight nose. His eyes were a pale blue, practically silver, which highlighted his tanned skin. Minus his dark hair, he was the ideal Nord. Natére was the only one of the three who looked exactly like him.

The trio's mother looked completely different from their father. Her name was Selina, and unlike her husband, she had long, flowing, golden hair that shined in the sunlight and a slim, petite figure. Tiris had his father's hair and build, but his features were inherited from his mother. She had a short, round nose and dazzling, dark green eyes. Her lips were full and she had high cheekbones. She was beautiful.

Lastly, there was Luna, the youngest of the siblings. She was the opposite of Natére. Instead of inheriting all of their father's appearance, like him, she inherited all of her traits from their mother. The only difference between her and her mother's appearance wad Luna's eyes. She had been born with deep, dark purple eyes that were captivating and beautiful. She was a sweet, adorable girl. She earned her name on the day she was born, where she found herself fascinated and amused by a simple Luna Moth that had landed on their father's arm. Everyone loved her.

Tiris loved his family greatly. They all got along, they all worked hard on the farm, and they all loved the life they had.

Tiris loved them. Two loving, caring parents, a gentle, protective older brother, and an adorable little sister who always made him laugh. He wished for this life to never change.

Sadly, his wish wasn't granted. Tiris could still remember every detail of that day. The memory of it still haunted his dreams.

It was a normal day like any other. His father was outside, chopping firewood and throwing it into a pile beside the house while he and Natére were wrestling in the grass in front of the house.

Meanwhile, on the bench next to their front door, his mother and Luna were sitting and doing what they always did on days that their father let them have off, talk and gossip. They just talked about rumors and boys Luna had taken a liking to. He still couldn't believe the innocent little girl he knew was already twelve years old.

Tiris was seven years older than his sister, making it his nineteenth year, while Natére was three years older than him. The brothers both found amusement in the fact that they were both almost twice her age.

There was one other sibling, the second oldest of group, just a year younger than Natére. His name was Duggras, but he had run off sometime ago. Nobody knew where he was.

The day continued normally until a group of men in black cloaks approached their isolated home. Tiris released his brother from the headlock he held his brother in and asked, "Hey Natére, who are they?"

Natére stood up, standing next to his brother. "I don't know. Strange... We weren't expecting anyone to come her until the caravans come by next week."

Tiris put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Should I get the swords?"

Natére nodded. "Yeah, just in case. Grab me my greatsword and my bow. Bring your sword and shield. Hurry."

Tiris nodded and quickly ran into the house, opened the chest next to the door and grabbed the gear his brother asked for. He then ran back outside and handed his brother his large, steel greatsword and his hunting bow, along with a quiver filled with steel arrows. He carried a banded iron shield and a steel sword. He had also decided to grab himself a bow and quiver..

They brothers attached the scabbards of their blade onto their bodies and sheathed the blades. Tiris strapped the shield on while Natére slung the quiver over his shoulder and onto his back. He kept his bow drawn, tightly gripping it. Finally, Tiris put his quiver on his back and gripped his bow. The two were ready for a fight.

The two of them ran over to the bench their mother and sister were sitting on. Tiris looked back to see that the group was half way up the long path to their solitary home, and the group was larger than he thought. When they reached her, she gave them a worried look. "Boys, is something wrong? Why do you have your weapons?"

Natére put a hand on their mother's shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. "There's a group of men approaching. It's just a precaution. It's probably nothing."

His gentle smile caused her worried expression to fade. She grabbed their sister and put her arms around her, holding her close. "Alright boys. Just be careful. I'd rather not have to drag bodies off my property.

The brothers chuckled together and turned to watch the rapidly approaching group. Tiris did a quick count. There were twenty five of them in total. The groups size made him worry. "I don't like this brother..."

Natére nodded. "Neither do I..."

* * *

After about half an hour, the group finally made it up the long path to the farm and stood at the gate of their fence. The man in front yelled, his voice deep and harsh, "We're looking for a man named Wolf-Heart."

Natére took a step forward, only for their father to stop chopping wood and hold up a hand. "I think he means me."

Takére nodded and watched his father heft his axe up and rest the head on his shoulder. He walked up to the gate and looked over the group. "Can I help you?"

The man at the head of the group looked him up and down. "Are you Takére the Wolf-Heart?"

He nodded and gave the hooded man a large smile. "They used to call me that back in my days in the Legion. What can I do for you sir?"

The figure pulled his hood back, revealing him to be an young Nord, who's hair had already started to gray and he had a long, thin scar across face. "I'm here to acquire your services..."

Takére chuckled and raised his eyebrow at the man. "I don't even know your name sir."

The Nord realized his impoliteness and gave him a quick bow. "My apologies. My name is Krev. But they call me-"

Takére held a hand up, cutting the man off. His friendly smile instantly fading. "The Skinner... You're a lieutenant in the Silver Hand, right?"

Krev nodded. "Ah, so you've heard of me?"

Takére nodded. "I know all about you. You're not exactly popular among me and my kin."

Krev chuckled and handed him a broadsword made of silver. "I'd imagine not. Now, as you can imagine, we're not exactly allowed into the cities, so you're the only smith we can get to."

Takére put on a pair of gloves and took the sword. He glared at the man. "Your superiors and I had a deal... I stay isolated and you people leave me alone... I suggest you leave."

Krev nodded. "I'm very well aware of the deal you had with Nirian. But, you see, there's been a change to the deal..."

Takére could feel his anger growing. "Oh, and what might that be?"

Krev pointed to the sword in Takére's hands. "You're to become our personal blacksmith. You make us any weapons we request, we leave you alone."

Takére swung his axe over his head and into the fence post next to Krev, causing the men behind him to jump back in fear. "Why do you need me to make you weapons?"

Krev shrugged. "We need top quality weapons to kill your filthy, wretched kin, don't we?"

Takére shouted, "You honestly think-" He cut himself off to see his family looking at him in worry. He lowered his voice, "You think I'm going to make weapons for you so you can kill those who've done nothing wrong?"

Krev just nodded. "Pretty much... Either that or I've been ordered to kill you and your family."

Takére let out a high pitched whistle. Seconds later, two arrows buried themselves into the wooden gate. He turned and nodded at his sons. "Either you leave or the lot of you will die. Personally, I'd rather not have to clean up a pile of corpses."

Krev spit at the man, it hitting him in the face. "You'd probably just eat us you filthy dog."

Takére wiped the saliva from his face. He pulled his axe free from the fence. "Boys!"

Two arrows quickly flew past Takére and buried themselves in the heads of two men on either side of Krev. They quickly dropped dead. The rest of Krev's men jumped from the sudden attack. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

Takére turned around shouted, "Boys, take your mother and sister inside. Stay away from the windows, I don't want you to see this..."

The brothers nodded. While his brother picked up a protesting Luna, Tiris grabbed his mother's arm. "Let's go mother."

Selina pulled her arm free from her son's grasp and shook her head. "No."

Tiris looked at his mother in shock. "But father said to take you inside."

She turned and glared at her son. "I am Selina Wolf-Heart, wife of Takére. I will not leave my husband to stand alone. Now get inside."

Tiris wanted to protest, but he knew it was useless. He just nodded and followed his brother inside.

Takére gave his wife a worried look. She responded with a comforting smile. He turned his attention back to Krev. He unlocked the gate and took several steps back. "Good, now I can show you why they called me "the Wolf-Heart"."

Takére's eyes suddenly widened and he bent forward. Krev watched as he saw the man's body contort and shift. Bones loudly snapped and reformed. Skin tore away and was replaced by a think hide. From each of his pores, hair burst forth, giving him a deep black coat. The most disturbing part was watching as a snout burst from his face, giving him a menacing appearance.

Takére stood tall, his shift complete. He looked at the group and barked, his voice replace by an almost demonic sounding one, "I'll give you ten seconds to run... Ten... Nine..."

The Silver Hand members quickly drew their silver blades. Krev chuckled. "Be reasonable sir. Your old age makes you weak. You don't stand a chance."

A deep rumble echoed from Takére chest. "I may be old, but I can still kill all of you by myself... Eight... Seven... Six..."

Krev sighed. "I guess we'll just have to kill you, your cow of a wife and your bastard children."

Takére let out a massive roar that shook the earth. It could be both heard and felt, even from inside the house. "That's it! Zero!"

With that, Takére ran forward and pounced on the group of werewolf hunters.

* * *

Tiris had been watching from the window next to the door. He and Natére looked out in disbelief. "Dad... He's a werewolf."

Natére sighed. "Tiris... So am I..."

Tiris looked at his brother in shock. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Natére looked at his brother. "Would you have believed me?"

Tiris thought for a moment, then relaxed. "Probably not. But why are those men here?"

Natére looked out to see their father arguing with the gray haired Nord in front of him. "They're the Silver Hand. They're werewolf hunters. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about dad sooner. I guess now was the best time I could have."

Tiris felt something tugging on his trousers. He looked down to see Luna, tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

Tiris pulled her into a hug. "It'll be fine little one..."

When their father started to shift, the three silenced and watched what they knew was going to turn into a bloody fight.

* * *

Takére looked around. Four men were dead at his feet. He turned to the rest of them to see them all cowering in fear. All except Krev.

Takére sprinted at the group and pounced on another two, using his claws to rend and mutilate their heads and chests. The lot of them swung their blades at him, but his speed made it impossible.

It didn't take him long to cut Krev's group down to just him and five of his followers. He glared at the leader. "Ready to surrender yet?"

Krev just burst into laughter. "This just might be more fun than I though! Boys! Rush him!"

With that, the last of his five followers charged at Takére. The first to reach him was cut in half at the waist by the werewolf's claws. The second to reach him had Takére's claws run through his chest. The final three made one final push, only for Natére to cut them down, one by one.

Bodies and limbs were scattered across the ground around them. The only ones left were him and Krev. Suddenly, the man just started clapping. "Bravo Wolf-Heart... Bravo. More than twenty on one and you killed them all... You just might be a worthy fight."

Krev drew a long silver sword and pointed it at Takére. He threw away his cape to reveal the heavy steel plate armor underneath. A wicked grin spread across the man's face. "Come on you filthy mutt! Kill me!"

Takére let out a roar and charged the man. He pounced, claws aimed for the man's head. What Natére didn't expect was for Krev to easily duck under them and run his sword through his arm.

Takére cried out in pain and slashed at the man, only to miss again and take another cut from the man's blade. Again and again, Krev narrowly avoided his attacks and cut him with the silver sword.

Finally, Takére dropped to his knees from pain and exhaustion. Krev stood over him. "Is that it? How boring."

Takére watched Krev raise his sword. He closed his eyes and waited.

From out of nowhere, he heard a high pitch scream, "No!"

The scream was immediately followed by the familiar sound of a sword cutting through flesh. Natére opened his eyes to see Selina standing between him and Krev. She stood there for several seconds until she collapsed to the ground, a massive gash across her torso.

Takére stared at his wife's lifeless body, tears building in his eyes. "Selina..."

Krev sighed. "Stupid bitch. Don't cry on me, dog. Just prepare to die like a ma-"

Krev found himself cut off by Takére jaws clamping onto his shoulder. Bones crushed under the plate armor, causing the man to scream in pain.

Takére felt the adrenaline in his veins stop when Krev drove his sword through his heart. Takére quickly released his hold and dropped to the ground, quickly shifting back to normal.

Krev grabbed his shoulder, turned and began to run. But, not before he took an arrow into his wounded shoulder.

Tiris ran out of the house. "Father!"

He quickly knelt by his father and held him. The old Nord's breathing was slowing. Tiris just sat there until his father's breathing suddenly stopped.

Tear rolled down his face. He sat there for what seemed like hours until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his brother, sister by his side. "Brother... Pack your things. I'm going to burn the bodies and bury mother and father... Just pack as much as you can and grab your gear... We're leaving."

Tiris looked at his brother. "Why?"

Natére just sighed. "There's nothing left for us here. Let's go..."

* * *

The trio talked, and in the end decided to go to Riften, since it was the closest town. They took all the food, coin and supplies they could, then put the rest of any gear that would last in a chest and buried the chest next to the old tree behind the house they loved climbing.

They walked the road for hours, slowed by their supplies. Luna was sound asleep, resting in Natére's arms.

Tiris looked to his brother. "What do we do now? I guess we could stay at the inn, but then what? How will me make our money?"

Natére sighed. "Isn't it obvious? We either have to become sell-swords or join the Thieves Guild..."

Tiris groaned. He didn't like it, but those were their only options. "Either we become mercenaries with no honor, or we become cowardly thieves... Well this is just fucking great, isn't it?"

Natére smacked his brother on the back of his head. "Watch your mouth. I don't like it either. Sadly, we have no choice."

Tiris held the back of his head. Suddenly, he realized, "What will we do with Luna?"

Natére looked at the little girl who slept in his arms. "This is the hardest decision I've ever made. I guess we have to put her in the Honorhall Orphanage..."

Tiris looked at his brother in shock. "What? Leave her with that bitch Grelod?"

Natére smacked the back of his brother's head again. "Watch your mouth. And lower your voice, you'll wake Luna. I know she's a horrible woman, but who else will take her in?"

Tiris contemplated the question. "What about Mjoll? She's strong, always in Riften, and could easily provide for Luna."

Natére shook his head. "I like Mjoll and I know she's a great person. But, we both know Mjoll wouldn't take in a child, she's got enough work to handle as it is."

Tiris snapped his fingers. "She does, but that friend of hers has plenty of time! Aerin can take care of her while Mjoll brings in coin!"

Natére considered the idea. He turned to his brother. "Alright... We'll ask them to take her in. But, if they say no, we have to take her to the orphanage."

Tiris nodded. "Alright..."

* * *

Riften finally came into sight after several hours of walking. The lamps illuminated its gates. Tiris looked up, it was well passed midnight. He was tired, hungry, and grieving.

Tiris thought back. All in one day he had seen his mother get cut down, lost his home, and had his father die in his arms. He wondered how he had been able to maintain his sanity. Events like today often drove people made from grief.

Tiris looked around. Besides his siblings and the guards in the distance, he couldn't see anyone around.

Suddenly, he heard a high pitched scream from behind him. He turned around to see a pale, dark haired elf assaulting a young Nord woman.

Tiris drew his sword and yelled at the man. "Hey! Let her go!"

He could see the tears on the woman's cheeks. The elf looked at him. "Make me!"

Tiris raised his sword an charged at the man. Natére sniffed the air and called after his brother, "Tiris! No! It's a trap!"

Tiris ignored his brother and continued his charge. When was close, the woman jumped away from the elf. "He fell for it..."

Tiris gave her a confused look. He then held a vice grip clamp around his arms. He turned to see the elf smiling. Only then did Tiris see the fangs in his mouth. "Shit..."

Tiris screamed in pain as the elf plunged his fangs into his neck. He felt like fire was running through his veins as his blood drained from his body. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker until he couldn't even stand.

The feeling of the elf's fangs in his neck suddenly stopped and Tiris dropped to the ground. He looked up to see the woman on the ground, her head missing. He turned his attention ahead of him to see a blade protruding from elf's chest. "Hands off my brother you lifeless bastard..."

The elf looked at the blade and blood poured from his mouth. The elf then went limp.

Natére pulled his blade free and looked down at his brother. Tiris was spasming on the ground, tightly holding the wound on his neck. Natére knew what was happening, but he knew he couldn't help his little brother.

Tiris' stupidity and arrogance lead to his fate. He wished he had never tried to help the woman. His fate was now sealed. For the rest of his days, he was to be cursed with vampirism.

* * *

Tiris returned his gaze to the moon. "I wonder where Luna is..."

From behind him, he heard a familiar voice say, "You still up little brother?"

Tiris turned to greet him, but lost his words. "What happened to your face?"

He gestured toward the three long scratches that stretched across his cheek. Natére chuckled. "I kinda pissed of someone I shouldn't have..."

Tiris laughed. "So the usual, huh?"

Natére smiled. "Yup."

The brothers laughed together, then went to bed. Tiris still felt uneasy though. He wasn't able to sleep well. Whether it was his vampirism or his nerves, he couldn't tell.

* * *

Mjoll closed the heavy wooden door behind her as she entered her home. She took her blade and placed it next to the door. She called out, "I'm home."

Seconds later, a young blonde woman came bounding down the stairs. She ran up to Mjoll and hugged her. "Welcome home, Mjoll!"

Mjoll chuckled and returned the hug. "Hello Luna..."

* * *

**Heyoooo! Sorry there is only one chapter this week, I'll try to keep my schedule. I had some writer's block and my friend Kira gave me the idea for a Tiris chapter. Well, here it is! Please leave a review or send me a PM, i love hearing what you guys have to say. I look forward to producing chapter 13!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK BABY! Sorry this took so long. Had some writer's block and my computer crashed. But, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_The brother seems to miss his sister. What was her name? Luna…"_

_Dear Luna,_

_How are you? I realize that it has been a while since I last sent you a letter, and that I didn't come to visit this month. It's not because I've stopped caring or because I don't love you, so don't think that, please. I've tried writing to you at least once a week, but this last month has been very busy for me. But, the main thing I wanted to tell you is that I've joined the Companions and I'm living with them and Natére in Jorrvaskr._

_Do you want to hear something surprising? Natére is actually courting one of the members of the Circle, our group of advisors. Can you believe it? I've only seen him turn down women who approached him. What makes her so special, I'm not quite sure of yet. All I know is that she's a Nord woman named Aela, and that she's one _hell _of a warrior._

_But, if I had to guess, I'd say his attraction has to do with them both being werewolves. That's right, the woman he is with, is a werewolf. It's kind of funny, isn't it? Your brothers are all very odd. Natére is a werewolf, Duggras is nowhere to be found, and I'm a vampire. I guess that makes you the 'normal one' in the eyes of everyone._

_Also, Natére wants me to apologize for him. He leads so many groups that he hasn't had time to visit you lately. He wants me to tell you that, "If you're ever in trouble, talk to Brynjolf or go to the Cistern." He wouldn't tell me what that means, only that you would know._

_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about how things are going on my end. I've finally mastered how to cast two fireballs at once. The result is quite impressive. Also, I think I might have met someone that I have feelings for. I know that my taste is… different than most men. But, I still believe that I might have a chance with this one. I won't say this person's name, just in case it doesn't work out._

_The Companions are truly remarkable. The men and women of Jorrvaskr are truly a force to be reckoned with. Every one of them is a master of some skill, and they all teach the skill they are proficient in to their fellow Companions. I am amazed how similar this group is to a legitimate family._

_Yesterday, I was officially initiated and named a Shield-Brother. The test wasn't easy, but I did it! Natére led me and the other recruits, the ones I told you about meeting outside Bloated Man's Grotto, to the outskirts of this camp out in the Reach._

_Our test was clearing out Forsworn in the camp, and the cave it led into. What we weren't expecting was that they had anticipated our arrival. It started when we arrived at this place named Karthspire Camp…_

* * *

Natére looked over the group sitting around the camp's fire. Watching the group laughing with each other, getting along so well, made him thought to himself, '_A vampire fitting in with a group of werewolves… How often do you hear about that?"_

He was brought back to reality when Boe asked, "Hey, boss man… What's up with your teeth?"

Natére smiled at the man, revealing the sharp, fang like teeth behind his lips. "I had them sharpened, just in case I get disarmed. They allow me to have an extra weapon."

Boe chuckled at him. "That makes sense. A bite can do some serious damage, especially when you've got a mouth like that."

Natére laughed with the dark-haired Nord. From across the fire pit, Arnora joined the conversation. "I think we should call him Razor-Maw. A man with teeth like that should be known for them."

Grunts of acceptance came from all of the recruits sitting in front of Natére. "Alright, you can just call me Natére Razor-Maw then."

After the sun had descended and they had spent time joking with each other, Natére waved his hand, silencing the group. "Alright, I will now brief you on your task."

Sinding nodded. "What are we doing? Handling a crypt? Clearing out some bandits?"

Natére grinned at his friend. "No, we're going to be clearing out a large camp of Forsworn and the cave it leads into."

Gasps came from all of them, except for Boe. The large Nord chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that all? Our big test is clearing out some savages living in the mud and dirt? And here I was, thinking this would be difficult."

Boe's grin disappeared when Natére threw an apple at him, hitting him in the forehead. "Don't get cocky, big guy. Underestimate the Forsworn and you'll end up dead. They may look like half brained savages, but they're far from that. They're smart, quick, and strong. One experienced Forsworn warrior is deadly. Now, a full camp of Forsworn, it's practically a suicide mission. Unless you're going into the fight completely prepared, you won't survive."

Arnora looked at him with nervous eyes. "Are they really that dangerous? If they're so tough, then why would you send us, a bunch of recruits, to handle them?"

Natére gave her a reassuring smile. "You six are going to handle them because I have complete confidence in you. I believe that if you all stand strong and work together, the camp will fall to you in minutes. I am going to help only if it is truly required. You must not show fear, weakness, and most of all, you must not show mercy."

Egil interjected, "No mercy? That seems savage and cruel, don't you think? If they surrender, we shouldn't kill them."

Natére stood up and walked over to the Breton. "Have you ever fought a Forsworn?"

Egil shook his head. "No."

Natére pointed towards the distant camp. "They don't deserve mercy because they won't show you any. They will surrender if they fear death, only to stab you in the back the second you turn around. They're brutal and have no morals against fighting dirty or slaughtering the unarmed. If you encounter one, kill it without hesitation, am I clear?"

Egil nodded. "Yes sir."

Natére faced the rest of the group. "We attack at dawn. Get some sleep, all of you. And remember, always watch your Shield-Siblings' backs. Now, off to bed."

* * *

The group awoke to find Natére standing on the hill that overlooked the Forsworn camp. He had been watching their movements since he had woken up. "I will be going in with Egil, Sinding, and Boe. Arnora, Maria, and Tiris will be on higher ground, providing support. I believe we should be able to handle them. I've counted. There are a total of thirty-one Forsworn in the camp. In the cave, there is only twelve. Who's ready?"

Maria stepped forward. "Why do I have to fight from a distance? Why can't I fight up front?"

Natére looked at the short Breton woman. "You're back here because they have Mages too. If they think that we only have combat trained men, their mages won't think to put up their wards. If they don't have wards up, you and Tiris can hit them head on. Now, get to your positions and get ready to go."

Maria nodded and took her position with the others overlooking the camp.

* * *

Tiris launched a fireball at one of the Forsworn Shamans, hitting her in the side of her head. The sudden explosion caused the woman to be launched back and roughly hit the ground, her body on fire. The results of his experimenting with fire magic had paid off. His destruction skills had improved greatly.

He looked to his right to see how Arnora and Maria were faring.

Arnora was an incredible archer. Every arrow she shot from her bow hit a Forsworn in either the head or the heart. He watched her put down one enemy after another and was thoroughly impressed at her marksmanship.

Tiris then turned his attention to Maria, the group's other Mage. He noticed that she preferred lightning type spells. What he hadn't expected was that she was able to combine two bolts into one to double each attack's power. Every enemy hit by her advanced attack was instantly turned into a pile of shining purple ash. Tiris thought to himself, '_Damn. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that.'_

He then finally turned his attention down the hill to see the four men cutting down Forsworn, one after another. Besides his brother, Tiris was most impressed by Boe. Despite the man's massive size, he moved quickly and with a fluidity that many swordsmen in heavy armor lacked. He practically glided from one enemy to another and either crushed their bones with his shield or felled them with his blade. He was truly a menace on the battlefield.

The next to catch his eye was Egil, who was moving so quickly it was hard to keep up with his movements. He cut through enemy after enemy with a speed that was almost unbelievable. As one blade killed an enemy, the other killed another. His smooth movements and attacks made him look graceful.

Finally, there was Sinding and Natére. Both of them were fighting side by side. Both were killing enemies with the same style and skill, despite their different choice of weapons. Natere's greatsword was lopping off the heads and limbs of men and women around him left and right. Sinding was doing the same with the sleek swords he held in each hand. The group together was quickly sweeping over the camp and decimating the inhabitants.

It was then that he heard from beside him, "Tiris, watch out!"

He turned to Arnora, only to see her release and arrow that cut through his ear and buried itself in the throat of the Forsworn behind him. Tiris yelled in pain and put a hand over his ear. He looked up, his vision blurry, and said, "Thanks. But next time, try not to give me an unwanted piercing."

Arnora smiled at him and turned her attention back to the camp, only to see that no Forsworn remained. "Aw, it was just getting fun too."

* * *

A golden flower of energy surged from Maria's hand toward Tiris' injured ear, slowly stitching the wound shut. The young Breton girl chuckled. "Of all the ways you could have gotten hurt, it ended up being the cute little Imperial girl with the bow who got you. That's pretty amusing."

Tiris sighed. "Oh, shut up Maria. At least I can cast fire without burning my ass."

Maria finished healing his ear then smacked him on the back of his head. "Quiet, before I pierce your other ear."

Tiris' eyes widened. "Please don't."

Arnora walked up to him, her head hanging. "Tiris, I'm sorry I shot your ear."

Tiris just smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. You didn't kill me and you saved my life. I owe you one."

The small girl's expression quickly changed to one of happiness. "Okay!"

She quickly scampered off. Tiris raised an eyebrow. "Wh-what just happened?"

* * *

_After that, we all went back to Jorrvaskr. Oddly, Farkas and Vilkas were waiting out front for us. They lead us all to the back where Natére spoke on our behalf. What was kind of freaky was the way they all spoke in unison at some points. It sent chills up my spine._

_Anyway, the six of us are officially Companions as of last night. We all celebrated by drinking until the lot of us got sick. I tell yah, Arnora isn't good at drinking. Poor think had only had one bottle of mead before she started singing and acting odd. After her second, she burst into tears, apologizing for shooting me. Next thing I know, she's in my lap kissing me. As you know, she's not exactly my type, so I just pushed her off, only for Boe to take over for me. Kind of funny if you ask me._

_Oh! By the way, I looked into that lead about Duggras and, sadly, it didn't turn out to be true. I'll keep looking for him though. Without him, our family isn't exactly whole, now is it? So, I won't give up._

_So, I'm pretty sick right now. Writing a letter after spending the night drunk isn't easy, so sorry for the poor handwriting. I need to go back to bed, so I guess I'll end the letter here. I love you baby sis. Be good, and tell Mjoll and Aerin I said hello._

_Your loving brother,_

_Tiris Wolf-Heart_

* * *

Luna folded the letter up and held it against her chest. She quietly whispered to herself, "Damn it Tiris. Where are you?"

It had been a week since the courier had given her the letter from her brother. She had constantly been reading it over and over, hoping it would make them get there faster. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. She constantly lost focus of whatever she was doing just to read the letter ever since she received it. She was growing more and more anxious for her brothers to come with each passing day.

Suddenly, a scaly hand waved in front of her face, snapping her back into reality. She followed the scaly arm to the Argonian woman who stood behind the bar. "Luna, dear, are you alright? You've been reading that letter again and again for the past week. They'll get here when they get here."

Luna smiled at her. "I know Keerava. I just can't help it. I miss them so much."

Keerava put one of her scaly hands on her shoulder. "I know dear. But you have to be patient. Now, take this tray of mead over to that table of Stormcloaks."

Luna nodded and took the tray. She walked over to the round table surrounded by soldiers and gently placed the tray in the middle. She handed a bottle to each of them men. "Good evening boys. How goes the fight?"

She suddenly felt a hand grip her backside as the man next to her said, "Just fine, sweetheart."

Luna quickly grabbed the tray and walked back to the bar. She constantly was harassed by drunken patrons. She had gotten over her shyness of her well developed body, but she was still sick of men groping her breasts or her behind. Every night, it was the same thing.

Luna sighed and looked at the barkeep. "Keerava, tell me again why I'm not allowed to hit him with a stool."

Keerava chuckled. "We'd lose money, dear."

Suddenly, Luna felt the same hand as earlier on her behind. "Hey, sweetheart."

Luna quickly turned around to see a gruff Nord standing there, dressed in the usual Stormcloak garb. "Um, can I help you , sir?"

Luna followed the man's eyes to see that they weren't on her face, but lower. The man took a long drink from his mead. "Those are nice. The name's Malkin. How about you come with me back to my room and we have some fun?"

Luna quickly shook her head, her cheeks turning crimson. "Um, no thank you. I'm working right now."

She looked over the man's shoulder to see a group of hooded figures enter the inn. One pulled down his hood, revealing a rugged man with a light beard and long, dark hair. She couldn't help but stare. What brought her back was the sudden tug at her arm and shouting of Malkin. "Hey! It wasn't a request. You're coming with me, whether you like it or-"

The Stormcloak was suddenly cut off by a loud crack. He suddenly dropped to his knees, then falling to the ground, face first. Where he once stood was the same man she had stared at on his way in, a broken bottle in his hand. He said in a deep, masculine voice, "I believe the lady said no."

Over his shoulder, one of the other soldiers pulled back his arm and charged at the man. "Why you little son of a-"

He suddenly stopped. He looked at his coiled arm to see an armored hand wrapped around his wrist. The hooded figure shook his head. "I wouldn't do that."

The soldier sneered at the hooded man. "Or what?!"

The figure chuckled. He then quickly brought a fist into the soldier's face. The man's body went limp, held up only by the figure's hand. He then dropped the soldier, who then hit the ground with a thud. "That's what."

The last three soldiers stood from their seats just in time to see two more hooded men join the other two who had rescued Luna. They hesitantly took steps closer to the group, only to quickly lose their confidence. The men then grabbed their unconscious friends and quickly ran out of the inn. The man with the long hair chuckled. "Well, that was fun."

The tallest of the hooded men turned to him. "Farkas, was the bottle really necessary?"

Farkas laughed. "Yes."

Luna moved in front of the tall man. "Natére?"

He then pulled off his hood, revealing the face of her brother. "It's been too long baby sis."

* * *

Mjoll walked up to her door, only to stop when she saw the note hanging on it. She took it down and opened it,

_Dear Mjoll,_

_I'm sorry it's so sudden, but my brothers came by for a visit and offered if I wanted to live with them in Whiterun. I accepted. I know it will be fun. Adventure, fun, drinking, and a very handsome man who came to my rescue. What more could a woman ask for? Thank you for raising me. I'll be sure to come back and visit. I'll miss you._

_From,_

_Luna_

Mjoll chuckled to herself. "That's my girl."

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and feel free to PM me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long to post, my computer crashed and I had to start all over. I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to get back on schedule, but it's hard. Please bear with me. Moving on, SMUT WARNING!**

* * *

_"Hmmm... Things sure are getting strange around here..."_

Aela handed the two men in front of her a pair of wooden blades and said, "Here are your weapons. Now spar."

Boe looked down and the wooden blade, a confused look on his face. "This is made of wood."

Aela pet the large man on top of his head. "Yes, it is Boe. Very good. You've just earned yourself a sweet roll."

Boe glared at her. "Don't patronize me. I'm not stupid."

Tiris looked at the huntress. "Why did you give us wooden swords?"

Aela smiled at the young boy. "So you two don't hurt each other. The last thing I need is to have to reattach your fingers."

Somehow, Natére had convinced her to train the newly initiated Companions while he handled something he called a "major priority". Aela was suspicious, but she agreed when he told her she would love it.

Aela looked at the two men standing in the yard. "Face each other... Take your stances... The first to ten points wins. A hit to the limbs is one point, a hit to the torso is worth two, and a hit to the head is worth three. You are not to hit your opponent below the waist or you will lose two points AND you'll have to spar me next. Do you both understand these rules?"

Both of the men nodded and said in unison, "Yes ma'am!"

Aela held up a hand, then quickly brought it down. "Begin!"

She the sat on the stairs that overlooked the yard and watched as the two charged at each other. To her surprise, Boe was incredibly fast for someone of his size. But even more surprising was the fact that Tiris was twice as fast. Boe had power and skill, but the smaller Nord's speed made it almost impossible to hit him. Within the first few seconds, Tiris hit the hulking man three times in the torso and twice in the head.

Boe looked at Tiris is shock, then gave him a smile. "I think you just one, little man. I'm impressed, I've never seen someone move so fast."

Aela started clapping. Every time she encountered Natére's vampiric brother, she liked him a little but more. She gave the boy a smile. "You've got a lot of skill, despite your small stature."

Tiris gave her a sly wink. "I'm talented in many ways you don't know about."

Aela's smile quickly disappeared. It was then she remembered why she didn't like him. He was far to forward and flirted with every woman in Jorrvaskr. She was beginning to suspect he had bad intentions for her. "Stick to showing me your skill on the battlefield boy. Keep your eyes on your goals, not people you'd like to put on their backs."

Tiris raised an eyebrow at the huntress, a confused look on his face. "What does that mean?"

Aela shook her head at the boy's cluelessness. "Just go sit down. Arnora! You're up!"

* * *

Natére looked around. The grove was truly beautiful. He looked up and saw its perfect view of the moon. He said to himself, "Bloated Man's Grotto. This place is perfect."

He walked over to the nearby waterfall. He nodded at his choice and started setting up.

From behind him, Natére heard growling. He turned around to see a massive sabrecat glaring at him. It's fur was darker than most he had seen. He gave the cat a smile and tossed it a strip of beef. It quickly ate the meat and ran off. "Good, now I can get this place ready."

Aela held a rag against Boe's head. She put more pressure on the bloody rag. "This is what you get for grabbing Njada's ass, icebrain..."

Boe chuckled. "What a woman... I've never seen a woman punch that hard."

Aela chuckled at the man. "Why do you think they call her Stone-Arm? Are you that stupid?"

He shook his head. "I'm crazy, not stupid. There's a difference."

Njada sighed from the bench next to them. "You're lucky you're cute Boe."

Boe looked at her and gave her a sly wink. "Oh?"

Njada chuckled. "If you weren't, I'd have probably killed you."

Boe's smile faded. "Oh... So is that a no on getting a drink."

Njada grinned at him and shrugged. "Eh, what the hell. I'll give you a chance Boe."

Boe's smile quickly returned. "Yes!"

Njada held up a hand, cutting off his celebration. "Only if you keep your hands to yourself."

Boe nodded. "Done"

Aela chuckled. "Good luck my friend."

Suddenly, the doors of the hall burst open. A courier quickly ran inside and went up to Aela. "Ma'am, a man told me to give this letter to you. He said his name was Natére."

Aela let Boe take over with the rag and took the letter from the courier. She opened it and saw the familiar handwriting.

_Aela,_  
_Bloated Man's Grotto_  
_Dusk,_  
_Natére._  
_P.S. wear something nice._

Aela chuckled. "What are you up to Natére..."

* * *

Aela stood in front of the cave's entrance. The huntress wore a long, dress that left her arms exposed. The white dress brightly shined in the moonlight. She looked down at her map and nodded. "Bloated Man's Grotto. This is it."

She then walked into the cave. When she emerged into the massive grove inside, she saw dozens of candles and lanterns scattered around her.

The huntress stared in awe until a high-pitched whistle got her attention. To her right, next to a small waterfall, was a table, Natére standing next to it. The man wore a dark green tunic, white cotton pants and a black vest. He grinned at her and said, "Ta da."

Aela smiled at him. "Is this what you were working on all day? Dinner?"

Natére chuckled and nodded. "Yes ma'am. I thought I'd change things up. I made us dinner."

Aela looked at him curiously. "You can cook?"

Natére shrugged. "I'm more than just a pretty face Aela."

He then pulled out a chair and gestured to it. Aela walked over and sat. "Such a gentleman."

Natére took his seat across from her. "I have my moments."

Aela looked down at her plate. On it were several kinds of meat, vegetables, fruit, and next to the plate, bread and stew. She took in a deep breath and said, "This smells amazing."

Natere smiled. "Why, thank you."

Aela took a bite of the beef on her plate. She was taken back by its flavor. It was sweet, yet at the same time, it tasted like the finest steak. She then glared at Natére, a smile on her face. "Alright, who actually made this?"

He looked down and chuckled. "Luna. In all honesty, I can cook about as well as I can fly."

Aela gave him a confused look. "You can fly?"

Natére burst into laughter. When he finally calmed down, he replied, "No."

Aela giggled. "Oh, I get it now."

Natére raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not really confused. You're just making fun of me, aren't you?"

Aela smiled at him. "Yup."

Natere chucked, then looked at her plate to see that it was empty. "H-how did you eat all of that so quickly?"

Aela just shrugged. "What can I say? I was hungry."

Natére chuckled at her. "You are just adorable."

Aela looked downs at her lap, her smile gone. "Do other women ever approach you?"

Natére swallowed hard and coughed heavily. When he regained his composure, he asked, "Why?"

Aela shrugged. "I just wonder sometimes if I'm the only woman you desire."

Natére sighed heavily. "You've been talking to Boe, haven't you?"

Aela nodded. "It makes me worry a little, which isn't like me."

Natére stood from his seat and walked over to her. When he reached her side of the table, he knelt down next to her and took her hand in his. "Don't be stupid Aela, of course you're the only woman I desire. You're perfect in every way. You're smart, kind, strong, and beautiful. No woman can even begin to compare to you. I love you, and only you. Don't ever doubt that."

Aela stared at the man beside her, her cheeks bright red. When he smiled at her, she lunged out of her chair and pinned him to the ground. "What did I tell you about being careful what you say? The right words can drive a girl crazy."

Natére looked up at her, a look of shock on his face. "I didn't know you were being so... Literal."

Aela put her hands on his cheeks and aggressively pulled him into a deep kiss. She then quickly shot her tongue passed his lips and started exploring his mouth.

Natére tried sitting up, only for the woman on top of him to forcefully pin him against the ground again. She pulled from the kiss and smiled. "Now I know what the guards mean when they talk about your honeyed words. Just talking makes you irresistible."

Natére grinned and quickly rolled her off of him, pinning her beneath him. "You're not exactly easy to resist, my beautiful huntress."

He then pressed his lips against her neck. He slightly parted his lips and ran his tongue across her silky skin. Aela groaned in pleasure and placed her hands on the back of his head. "Damn you."

Natére grinned against her skin. Then, once again, the duo rolled and he once again found himself pinned beneath the red-haired woman. The grinned wickedly as she reached behind her and put a hand on his knee. She then slowly ran it up his leg until she found his member. She gently began stroking it through his cotton trousers. He groaned and leaned his head back. "No fair."

The huntress chuckled and tightly gripped him, causing him to moan louder. She then turned herself and straddled his waist, her back facing him. Aela then unlaced his trousers and quickly slid them down. "I wasn't aware that there were rules."

Natére chuckled. "Do you like what you see?"

Aela smiled and took him in her hand, slowly stroking his length. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Natére felt her hand on his member, enticing him to groan again. He quickly sat up, pressing her chest against her back. He then reached around her and grabbed her breasts, gently massaging them. "So do I."

Aela moaned at his touch. His hands were strong, yet gentle with her body, and it drove her crazy. She smiled and countered his action with one of her own. She quickly reached her other hand down and gripped his member with both of her slender hands. Next, she proceeded to quickly run them up and down his length, causing his entire body to tense up.

Natére released her breasts and laid back against the ground. The feel of her hands stroking him was one he loved. Her hands were so soft and delicate, it made him want to pin her and take her immediately. It took all of his strength not to put her on her back at that moment.

Aela looked back over her shoulder and found amusement in the expression Natére had on his face. She moved her hips up his torso until they sat on his chest. She then proceeded to slide the straps of her dress down her arms, revealing her upper body. Her next move was grabbing her dress and quickly sliding it over her head, leaving her in nothing but her smallclothes. She looked over her shoulder again, a devilish grin on her face. "Want to see some more?"

Natére simply nodded, staring at her in awe. She chuckled at his expression and stood. Slowly, she removed her smallclothes, leaving her body bare before him. She took a step back, his head between her legs, and went to her knees. She slowly lowered herself so that her core was over his face. He started to speak, only to be silenced by her lowering herself onto his lips. She leaned forward and smiled. "Be a good boy..."

For several seconds, Natére did nothing. Finally, he stuck his tongue into her folds, earning a loud gasp from her lips. The sound urged him to keep going, so he plunged his tongue deep inside of her, causing her to scream out of pleasure.

Aela pressed herself harder against him, sending his tongue deeper. She looked down and took him in her hand. She leaned forward and lightly licked the tip of his member, causing his body to quickly tense, then immediately relax again. She bit her lip and took the majority of his length in her mouth. She circled her tongue around it as she moved her head up and down, moving her lips along his member. Her hand tightly gripped what she couldn't fit and quickly stroked it, causing him to briefly gasp before returning to her loins.

When he found her mound, Natére curled it with his tongue, causing her back to curve inward, pressing her body against his. Seconds later, she found her release.

Natére lapped up the juices from her release and slid her down his chest, both of them panting. Aela began to speak, but stopped when she felt his hand on her lower back.

Suddenly, he forcefully pushed forward, sending her to the ground, her backside up in the air while her chest pressed against the ground. She chuckled and waved her backside at him, taunting him.

Natére go up on his knees and roughly grabbed her hips. She moaned when he rubbed his tip against her folds. She screamed with delight when he quickly sheathed himself inside of her. "Yes! More!"

Natére grinned. "As you wish."

With that, he slowly pulled himself out and aggressively slammed back inside of her. Aela moaned loudly and bit her lip, holding herself back from screaming.

Natére suddenly started thrusting into her harder and much faster, causing her to be unable to hold back her screams of ecstasy. She felt him go deep inside of her, rubbing all of the right places. It wasn't long before she felt another release building.

She screamed loudly as her release finally came. Natére felt her tighten around him. It made him just want more. When her panting subsided, Aela surprised him by pulling away and once more lunging at him, pinning him beneath her yet again. She quickly positioned him between her legs and buried him deep inside of her.

Aela put her hands on his chest and quickly started raising and lowering herself on his member as fast as she could, the sound of their skill colliding easily audible. She found herself moaning louder and louder as time passed. The feeling between her legs was sensational.

She then felt him throbbing inside of her, indicating his near release. She quickly pulled herself off of him, slid down, and took him in her mouth once more. The sudden change caused him to come undone, releasing his seed deep inside the woman's throat. She swallowed loudly and released his member. She looked up at him and licked her lips. "Delicious."

Natére smiled at her as she crawled up and layer down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you..."

Aela chuckled. "Oh, shut up and put your pants on lover boy."

Natére smiled and went to grab their clothes. As they dressed, a low growling sound came from across the small clearing. He looked to see the same sabrecat he had seen earlier. He pulled on his trousers and walked over to the beast. "Oh, it's you."

Aela held out a hand. "Natére, don't!"

Natére started scratching the cat behind its ear, causing it to loudly purr. "He's so cute! Can I keep him?!"

Aela looked at her lover, confused. "Seriously?"

Natére wrapped his arms around the beast and pouted. "Please?"

Aela loudly sighed. "Fine. But you're responsible for him."

Natére smiled wide. "Yay!"

* * *

Vilkas looked at what was in front of him. "What the hell is that?"

The whole group stared at the massive sabrecat lapping up water from a basin that had been set on the floor. Natére sat next to it, petting its fur. "Isn't he adorable?"

Vilkas sighed heavily. "What's next? A troll?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyooo! Sorry this took so long. I have to change the schedule to once a week due to some events coming up. But, I'll still post as often as I can. Thanks for sticking with me. The idea for this chapter came from my friend TheGreatJabberyJamie, another talented author on this site. Thanks for the idea Jamie, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you think. Or you can just PM me, I don't mind. Guess what... For once, no smut warning.**

* * *

_"A sabrecat... He _can't _be serious..."_

Luna looked at the massive feline who sat in front if her. She turned to her brother and asked, "You named him Norok-Kaaz?"

Natére nodded at his sister. "It means fiercest cat. I think it fits a sabrecat rather well. I'll probably just call him Kaaz for short."

Luna let out a long sigh. "I suppose that's a good name. Hey brother, can I take a tour of Whiterun?"

Natére smiled at her and nodded. "Absolutely. Farkas!"

Luna turned to see the large man who had helped her back in Riften walk up to them. "You called?"

Natére nodded. "I want you go give Luna a tour of the city. Can you handle that for me."

Farkas looked at his sister and was awestruck. This was the first time he had gotten the chance to take in the woman's appearance.

He looked over her, seeing her well developed body and slim figure. But, it was her face that truly captivated him. Her hair was shoulder length and a beautiful golden color that appeared to shine. Like her brother, her skin was tanned and smooth. Unlike her siblings, however, her eyes were a deep, dark purple that he was enchanted by. Her lush, full lip and gentle features also added to her angelic appearance. He thought to himself, 'Damn, she's beautiful. What happened to Natere?'

He chuckled to himself. Natére waving his hand at him brought Farkas back to reality. "Well? Will you do it?"

Farkas looked at him. "Huh? Oh, sure. I can handle that. Not much to show her anyway."

* * *

Farkas stood in front of the city's gates and gestured to the buildings in front of him. "Welcome to Whiterun Ms. Wolf-Heart."

The dainty girl put her hands on her hips and gave him a playful glare. "My name is Luna. Just because Natére is my brother doesn't mean that you have to treat me differently."

Farkas chuckled to himself. "Trust me, yes it does. If I were to offend you in any way, your brother would mount my head on his wall."

Luna giggled at the man. "That sounds like him. He always was a bit overprotective."

Farkas raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "A bit? I heard he once broke a man's arm because he commented on your body."

Luna smiled at him. "It was actually his legs."

Farkas laughed at her. "You're funny. I like that. Most people around here are so... What's the word I'm looking for?"

Luna playfully shoved him. "Boring? Dull? Uninteresting?"

Farkas playfully shoved her back, sending her stumbling several feet. "Pretty much. All people really do around here is either go to the Bannered Mare for a drink or hang around the market."

Luna walked across the small bridge in front of them and looked at the first building to the right. Outside of it was a tanned woman hammering away at a piece of metal on an anvil. "What's this place?"

Farkas walked up, standing beside her. "This is Warmaiden's. It's one the blacksmith in Whiterun that most people go to. That's Adrianne. She's the one who forges their armor and weapons. Inside you'll find her husband Ulfberth War-Bear. You can talk to either of then if you need something."

Luna walked toward the woman at the forge. "Wait here, I want to buy something."

Farkas stood there and watched the two women converse. At first he thought the conversation was serious, until the women started giggled and whispering. Farkas quietly said to himself, "I wonder what's so funny..."

After about a half hour of talking, Adrianne handed Luna a dagger in its scabbard. He heard the blacksmith say, "Be careful now. Ebony is very sharp. Also, since you're Natére's sister, I sharpened it. Have a nice day."

Luna thanked the woman and handed her a small bag of coin. She strapped the scabbard to her waist and unsheathed the blade. After examining it, she placed it back at her waist and returned to Farkas. "All done."

Farkas looked at the dagger on her hip and tilted his head. "What's that for?"

Luna giggled at him and tapped the blade's pommel with her finger. "Maybe now, men will think twice before harassing me."

Farkas chuckled at her confidence. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

With surprising speed, she unsheathed the dagger, rushed him, and held the blade to his throat. "Yes, yes I do."

Farkas looked at her, surprise painting his face. "H-how did you-"

Luna pulled the blade away and sheathed it. "I may have spent some time with the Thieves Guild. They're better fighters than people think."

Farkas grinned at her. "You're pretty fast. Pretty and deadly, I like that."

Luna averted her gaze from him, her cheeks flushed. "W-why thank you."

Farkas turned and pointed to the building across from them. "That's the Drunken Huntsman. It's a tavern and a place to get hunting supplies. It's nice, but I still prefer the inn."

Luna pulled his arm. "Then let's go see it! I've heard a lot about the inn here and I want to see it."

Farkas patted the girl on her head. "Calm down Luna, we'll get there. But first, lets go see the market."

The duo then followed the cobblestone path before them. They soon reached a well that's as surrounded by three buildings and several stalls occupied by vendors. Luna looked at Farkas and asked, "Is this the market?"

Farkas nodded. "The stalls all sell food, except for Fralia's. She sells jewelry."

Luna turned around and walked up the two buildings that were built next to each other. She squinted at the signs. "Belethor's Shop and Arcadia's Cauldron."

Luna studied the signs. "What do they sell?"

Farkas smiled at her curiosity. "Well, at Belethor's, they sell a little bit of everything, it's a general store. Arcadia's is an apothecary. She sells potions, poisons and alchemy ingredients."

Luna turned to look at him. "How do know so much about the city?"

It was then that she saw him looking in a book. "Oh, I've just been here a while."

Luna put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Is that the "Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun" that you're reading?"

Farkas looked up at her and quickly hid the book behind his back. "Um... No."

Luna giggled at him. "You're such a horrible liar!"

The Nord sighed and showed her the book. "Sorry, I just wanted to be a good tour guide."

Luna wrapped her arms around one of his. "You're a great guide. Can we go to the Bannered Mare now?"

Farkas pointed to the last building in the small square. "That's it right there."

Luna pulled on his arm, forcing him to follow her. "Let's go then!"

Farkas followed the girl to the inn. The second they entered, the bard walked up to Luna. "Well, well, well! I don't believe we've met. My name is Mikael, and I'm-"

Farkas cut him off by saying, "A man who goes through women faster than mead and who only became a bard to impress women."

Luna looked around, confused about what was happening. The slim, blonde Nord glared at Farkas. "Hey! That's rude Farkas! I was just introducing myself to this lovely young lady. Why, I bet she's-"

Farkas cut him off once more by saying, "Natére's sister."

Mikael then went pale. "Oh. Well, I think I'll go back to playing."

Farkas nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

As Mikael walked away and resumed playing his lute, Luna looked at Farkas, a confused look on her face. "Wh-what just happened?"

Farkas chuckled at the confused girl. "That was Mikael. He's the inn's bard. He also harasses women constantly and doesn't stay with the ones he gets for very long."

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Why did he get so pale when you said I was Natére's sister?"

Farkas looked at the bard and grinned. "Let's just say that your brother and he don't exactly get along very well."

Luna giggled at the bard's expression. She turned to Farkas and asked, "Will you buy me a drink?"

Farkas sighed. "Alright. One drink couldn't hurt."

* * *

Farkas quickly learned that he was very wrong. Luna couldn't handle Nord mead very well. She took one mouthful, then spit it out, covering his face in mead. She grabbed a rag and wiped off his face. "I am so sorry! It's just that, that mead is a lot stronger than what I'm used to."

Farkas waved a hand at her and said, "Don't worry about it. It's not the worst thing that's happened to me while drinking."

Luna laughed at the man. "It's getting late. Maybe we should call it a day and head back."

Farkas nodded. When they opened the front door, he realized she was right. The sun was already almost completely set. "Damn, I really lost track of time."

They quickly walked back to Jorrvaskr, only to find that it was empty. On the table was a note.

_Massive dragon spotted near Shearpoint. Went to take care of it. Farkas, look after Luna._

_Natére_

Farkas sighed and walked down the stairs. He walked Luna to Natére's room. "Good night Luna."

Luna gave him a quick smile. "Goodnight Farkas."

With that, they parted and Farkas went to his room. He closed the door behind him and undid the straps that held his steel armor on his body, letting it loudly fall to the floor. He then slipped on some cotton trousers and a sleeveless shirt. "Damn, today was a long day."

He turned his torso, causing several cracks to come from his back. He continued stretching and cracking his joints until he felt less tense. He fell into his bed and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

Suddenly, from down the hall he heard a high pitched scream. Remembering that nobody else was there, Farkas quickly realized who it was. "Luna!"

Farkas quickly jumped out of his bed, opened his door, and burst into the study outside Natére's room. Luna was there, standing on a chair, a look of horror on her face. He looked around to see that they were the only two there. Farkas gave her a confused look and asked, "What's wrong?"

Luna pointed a shaking finger towards the floor at the center of the room. "There!"

Farkas looked down. In the center of the study was a small Frostbite Spider. It was a hatchling, no larger than a septim.

Farkas saw the small arachnid and went pale. He put his back against the wall and stared at it. "A spider?"

Luna nodded. "Kill it!"

Farkas didn't want to go anywhere near it, but he wanted to help Luna. So, he started slowly making his way toward her, keeping his back against the wall.

When he finally made it around the spider and reached Luna, he scooped her up in his arms and followed the path he took, staying against the wall as the tiny spider stared at them.

The second Farkas had a shot, he bolted out of the room, put down the woman in his arms, and quickly closed the doors to the study. He wiped the sweat form his forehead and said, "Dammit, I hate spiders!"

Luna tightly wrapped her arms around his waist, her entire body shaking. "S-so do I..."

Farkas wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Are you okay?"

The terrified girl nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not going back in there. Could I maybe..."

She cut herself off and looked down, her cheeks turning bright red. Farkas gave her a confused look. "What?"

Luna looked at him. "Can I stay in your room tonight?"

Farkas' eyes went wide. "I-I guess."

Luna hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Farkas led her to his room and closed the door behind them. "You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Luna looked at the bed and shook her head. "Don't be silly, I'll take the floor, it's your bed."

Farkas sighed. "We'll both just take the bed. It's got plenty of room and we can just each take one side."

The small girl's cheeks turned red once more. "I guess that's okay."

The two then went to the bed, each of the on one side of the bed. Farkas layer on his back and looked to his right to see Luna. He smiled and closed his eyes. After relaxing for a while, he felt Luna snuggle up to him, one of her hands on his chest. Farkas smile widened and he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Farkas suddenly woke when he felt something hard hit his stomach and take the wind out of him. He opened his eyes to see a full bottle of mead lying on his abdomen. To the right, he heard a deep, angry voice yell, "You son of a bitch!"

Farkas turned to his right to see who it was. Standing there, pure rage in his eyes, was Natére.


	15. Chapter 15

**I love you guys, but this gonna be a short one. I'm sorry but the next chapter makes up for it. Just please stick with me and I promise I won't disappoint you! Thank you.**

* * *

Farkas quickly swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood, revealing him to be wearing nothing but a pair of woolen trousers. The burly Nord held up his hands in defense, seeing the unrelenting rage in Natére's eyes, and said, "Natére, calm down. This isn't what it looks like."

Pure fury filled his eyes as Natére shouted, "You're lying in bed with my sister half-naked! I think it's exactly what it looks like!"

"No, it's no-"

Natére cut off the large man worth a fist striking him in the nose, dead-center. Farkas held his nose tightly, attempting to stop the blood that was pouring from his nose.

When Natere got close to him again, Farkas surprised him with a rough punch to the throat.

He grabbed his throat and countered Farkas' hit with a pair of punches to his abdomen, followed by a devastating upward hook into the bottom of Farkas' jaw.

To his surprise, Farkas stayed standing. The large man then lifted his leg high and drove his foot into Natére's chest, sending him across the room. "Will you fucking listen to me?!"

Natere quickly hopped back to his feet and charged Farkas. He wrapped his arms around the man's torso and hip-tossed him, Farkas landing harshly on the countertop of the bar in the room, face first. The force of the impact making the wood creak and bottles shattering under the weight of his body.

Luna sat on the bed, horrified at the display unfolding before her. She wanted to scream, but found her voice gone and her throat empty. She wanted to stop the fighting, but she knew that there was nothing she could do.

Natere walked up to the bar and took a handful of Farkas' hair. He then pulled hard, lifting his head up, then slammed his face back down into the hard wood.

Suddenly, Vilkas ran into the room and grabbed Natere's arms and held them behind his back. He struggled greatly but found himself unable to break free of Vilkas' grip.

Farkas slowly slid himself off the bar and gently set himself on his feet. He used the bar to stable himself as he looked at his brother holding the struggling man.

Natere took in a deep breath and shouted, "_FUS RO DAH!"_

The immense force of the shout sent Farkas flying back into the wall of mead bottles behind him, shattering dozens and impaling him with many small pieces of glass.

The shout's power also sent Natere and Vilkas flying back into the wall behind them, the impact causing Vilkas to lose his grip and slump to the ground, unconscious.

Natere stood and walked back into the room and around the bar. He looked down at the floor to see the bloody, crippled man on the ground before him. He reached down and grabbed the man's collar, pulling a fist back to finish off the man.

Just before he unleashed finishing punch, a loud high-pitched voice screamed, "Stop it!"

Natere's fist stopped mid throw. He found hmself back into reality and asked, "L-Luna?..."

He looked down at the blood on his hands and couldn't help but think this scene was all too familiar...

* * *

_He looked around him in horror. Everywhere he looked, he saw bloody bodies and carnage. Some only with simple stab wounds, others were completely mutilated. He felt bile build up in his throat, struggling to hold it down. Then, he looked down at a sight that pushed him over the edge. His hands were bloody, his dagger dripping crimson. He knew this scene all too well. Fear and pain flooded over him. He had seen this all before. Memories rushed before his eyes. It was too much..._

* * *

Natere looked passed his blood soaked hands to see the crumpled man on the floor before him. "F-Farkas?"

Suddenly, Natere took on a blank expression as the sound of ringing metal filled the air. He then quickly fell to the floor, consciousness escaping him. Standing there was Tiris, holding a metal frying pan, a small patch of blood on it. He panted heavily and asked, "What... The fuck... Did I miss?!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this one took me so long to get out there. But, it's a longer chapter, it needed more editing, and I'm recovering from a surgery I just had a little while back. I can't post as often as I'd like because of it, and I apologize for that. Please stay with me my friends. I'll post as often as possible. Now... This is a list of things to be ready for here.**

**Warning! This chapter contains:**

**Violence**

**Gore**

**Torture**

**Rape**

**Crime**

**Smut**

**Vulgar language**

**Moments of (O_O)**

**You've been warned**

* * *

Natére sat on the wooden chair in the command tent, his feet propped up on the large table in the center of the tent as he ran a sharpening stone along his blade. He had always loved the sound of stone sliding along metal and sharpening the blade's bite, making the weapon all the more deadly. The sparks flying off the blade gave him a sense of satisfaction. The sparks told him that the weapon was tempering and sharpening, becoming more and more deadly. The deadlier the sword was, the happier it made him.

Then, the flaps of the command tent opened and in walked the bandit clan's chief, Katherine the Hyena. If the woman's hair, which was dyed a light purple, being shaved down to the same length as his was the one thing that kept him from considering her to be gorgeous. Yet, she was still the most attractive woman in their clan, which is why he had picked her to be his lover instead of one of the other women under his command. Being her second in command just made the relationship even more fun.

She was the first woman he had ever fallen for. Despite having only stubble for hair, Natére found her to be the most attractive woman he had ever met or even seen. She had a sturdy build with gentle features and curves that couldn't help but catch the attention of any man she walked passed. He couldn't help but feel superior to the rest of the bandit's men for being the one who got her. Not only was she the most beautiful one in the clan, but she was also the perfect match for him.

The short Breton woman was the most beautiful girl he had ever encountered in his life. Her dark, slender skin was clear of any scars or blemishes and glowed in the gentle like coming in through the tent's folds. From head to toe she was beautiful. From her rather small feet, up her long, slender legs, all the way to her beautiful face. Katherine had hips that swayed with swagger that drove him mad. The curves that followed them didn't help much. It all lead to her large, full breasts that perked out more than most women and was the first thing anyone would notice when they met her. But what he loved most about her was her gentle face. Her full lips, high cheekbones, rounded chin, and small straight nose all added up to a woman who captivated all who looked at her. To him, the most captivating part was her amazingly vibrant, light green eyes. Natére saw her as the perfect woman.

The small woman stripped off her leather armor and walked into the tent in her smallclothes. She stretched out her arms, yawned, and said, "What a day."

Natére placed his sword on the table, next to his feet, and turned his attention to the woman. "More idiots can't figure out how to swing a sword?"

Katherine giggled. "How'd you guess?"

He shrugged. "You complain about that every day. Why do you always walk around in our tent in your underwear, Kat?"

Kat smiled at him and took in a deep breath, pushing out her chest. "Don't you like what you see?"

Natére realized that the bindings around her breasts barely kept them contained and smiled at her. "Now I see why you had the second bed taken out of the tent. "

The short Breton woman gestured upward. "On your feet."

Natére stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it that's so important that I had to stand up? I was comfortable."

Kat aggressively shoved him, sending him stumbling back. Quickly, the back of his knees hit the side of the bed and he fell back, Kat quickly mounting him. The small woman sat on his pelvis and started grinding her hips back and forth. She could feel him quickly becoming stiff through his wool trousers. "We both know that it's time for a bit of 'stress release', Nat."

With that, the woman quickly unlaced his trousers and slid them down his legs, following them. She then stood on her knees at the side of the bed and took Natére in both of her hands. She licked her lips and started stroking him. Natére groaned at her touch. "Damn it..."

She than began pumping her hands as quickly as she could, only to suddenly stop a few seconds later. Natére laid on his back, panting. He gasped loudly when she suddenly took the base of his member in one hand and took the rest into her mouth, deep into her throat. Kat then slid her other hand into her undergarments and started rubbing herself. She pulled herself away from Natére and took in a deep breath. "Damn it. I need to learn to breathe through my nose while I do that."

A look of remembrance then covered her face. She then undid her breast bindings and left her breasts exposed to Natére. Her devilish smile made him confused. "What are you up to?"

The small woman then took his member and wrapped her breasts around it, causing Natére to groan loudly. "Just a little trick a friend of mine taught me. How does it feel?"

She then started sliding her breasts up and down the length of his member, using her hands to tightly push them together. Natére groaned loudly again. "It feels amazing. Whoever taught you this is a genius."

Kat then felt his member throbbing between her breasts, indicating he was getting close. She quickly pulled her breasts away and put his member into her mouth as deep as she could, just as he reached his limit, releasing his seed in the back of her throat. The Breton girl deeply swallowing the load. "Mmmm... So delicious."

Suddenly, the tent flaps opened and a man walked in. "Ma'am we've just fou- Oh god!"

Kat quickly grabbed Natére's blade from the table, walked up to the man, and ran it through his heart. "I told you, nobody enters without calling in for permission first."

The man quickly dropped to the floor. Natére let out a heavy sigh. "Great, now I have to clean that again."

The two then put their cleaned up and put their clothes back on. Kat sighed. "Every fucking time..."

The pair then exited the tent, Natére tossing the body aside. He then stepped forward and asked in a booming voice, "Alright, why the fuck were me and the chief's 'business' interrupted _again?!I"_

Kat wrapped her slender arms around his right arm and purred, her body vibrating. "I love it when you get all assertive Nat."

Two men stood in front of them, between them they held a third man, his arms tied behind his back. The man on the left gestured to the man in the middle and explained, "We caught this milk-drinker here picking from the chests in the loot tent."

Natére glared at the man, his eye like daggers. He walked up to him, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him in the air with a single hand. "How many times have I explained the rules about the loot tent? If you're caught stealing, you get three options. Option number one is death. Option number two is me flailing you with my tool until I feel you've learned a lesson. Option number three is we throw you in with the dogs. I've explained these rules countless times." He dropped the man, who quickly grabbed his neck and struggled to breath, "Take your pick."

The man held up his hands, begging for mercy. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

Kat nodded. "Begging... Nat, flail him, then throw him in the pit. My babies are getting hungry."

Natére walked over to the table nearby that was covered in smithing hammers and tongs and ran an arm along the surface, sweeping the tabletop clean. "Remove his shirt and bend him over the table."

Two men quickly grabbed the man's shirt and tore it from his boy. They then picked him up and brought him to the table. The two then bent him over, pressing his chest against the rough, splintery wood.

Natére walked into his tent, only to emerge with a wicked tool in hand. It looked like the handle of a whip, but instead of one, long, leather chord, extending from the handle were six thing chords of hard leather laced with threads of steel. The man on the table saw the tool and screamed, "No, please! No!"

Natére walked up to the man and sighed. "You were given a warning, and you ignored it. You were given rules, and you broke them. The Golden Pack is based purely on loyalty and trust... you betrayed that loyalty and broke that trust. Therefore, you will feed the heart of our clan... I'm sorry, but you've brought this upon yourself."

He then raised the tool high and brought it down roughly on the skin of the man's back, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs in pain. The steel laced leather chords cut through the man's skin. The single swing left a long, deep gash for each chord on the tool, leaving six in total. The man began crying and begging. "Please, please stop..."

Natére shook his head then started brutally bringing the leather chords down on the man's back again and again, peeling away more and more skin, causing blood to pour out of the wounds. The men and women of the clan started surrounding the spectacle, cheering for harder swings or longer strokes.

After about ten minutes of Natére flailing the man's back, he stepped back and said, "Alright, that's enough. Kat's babies like it when their food is still alive."

The bloody, tortured man looked up at Natére, a confused look on her face. "Babies?"

The group of bandits surrounding the man burst into laughter. One woman stepped forward and asked, "Haven't you ever wondered what that big pit we dig at every campsite is for? Or what that big carriage we keep is carrying?"

The man next to her smiled. "There's a reason that they call her Katherine the Hyena. Her 'babies' are the reason she has that name. Have fun, they love a good struggler."

Natére then grabbed the man by the back of the neck and dragged him to the edge of the pit. He whispered into the thief's ear, "They shouldn't take _too_ long to kill you... Then again, it's been a few days since we fed them."

With that, Natére tossed him into the pit. Not long after, barking, snarling and loud screams of pain started coming out from the pit. The screams continued for a good hour before finally silencing. From then on, all that could be heard was the beast below tearing flesh from bone and fighting over scraps.

* * *

Natére slashed open the first guard's throat and stabbed the next. The small skirmish over the caravan was going well. The guards were weak and dying easily. They were all dispatched within five minutes. However successful the raid was, he was disappointed that he had killed at least two thirds of the guards while his men struggled killing the others. But, what made him happy was the haul.

Inside the two wagons was a bounty of useful goods and treasures. Inside the first cart were six chests filled with gold. On top of the chests was a variety of jewelry, jeweled statues, and other valuables. The second cart, which was much larger that the first, made him even happier. In it was a group of twelve women, all of which were young and pretty. He gave the women a wicked grin and asked, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The boys are gonna be _real_ happy with this haul."

Kret, one of the other bandits, looked in the wagon and said, "Bout time we found something sweet on one of these raids."

Natére smiled at his friend. "Back to the camp then."

Kat gave him a long kiss. "I'm very proud of this haul Nat. A dozen pretty girl, at least a hundred thousand septims , and at least fifty thousand septims worth of valuables. This is the best haul we've had yet. Since you're the one who found the caravan, I'll let you pick a girl to have some fun with after me."

Natére chuckled. "Maybe I wanna pick first."

Kat pulled out a piece of gold. "We'll flip a septim. Heads I pick, tails you pick."

She threw the coin up only for Natére to grab in midair. "I have a better idea. Let's share one."

Kat gave him a quick kiss. "I love that idea."

The women then started crying at the words of the bandits around them. Natére grabbed a rod from the forge they had set up and slammed it against the cage they were being kept in. "Shut it!"

Everyone in the camp flinched and turned their attention to the ringing metal. One of the men on the other side of the camp whispered. "Holy shit..."

Natére threw a young blond girl into his and Kat's tent. She looked up at them from the ground, tears flowing from her eyes. Kat offered her a hand and helped her up. She then grabbed the girl by her cheeks and forcefully kissed her. "You made a good choice Nat.

Natére smacked his chief's rear and smiled. "When don't I make good choices?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "When you try cooking."

Natére furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Shut up..."

Natére then grabbed the girl from behind, pushed her against the table and bent her over, pressing her chest against the tabletop. He then hiked up her skirt passed her hips and pulled down her undergarments. He then pulled out his member and started violating the woman. He was ruining her.

Things started melting away to nothingness. He was surrounded by blackness. The only thing around him was an Orc... A familiar Orc... It was the Orc from Halted Stream Camp. He chuckled at Natere and said, "You're still the same as me..."

* * *

_"I think you hit him a little too hard Tiris."_

_"Is he breathing?"_

_"Is he gonna be okay?"_

_"What happened? How did it get to the point where you had to whack him with a frying pan?"_

_"Love... Please wake up..." _

_"Don't worry Aela. If there's one thing I know about Natére, it's that he's really fucking hard to kill."_

_"Thank you Farkas... We'll explain everything to him when he wakes up."_

_"Sounds good to me... Last thing I need is for him to kill me."_

Natére quickly sat up, screaming. "No! I'm not the same anymore!"

He then passed out once more.

Tiris quickly took his brother in his arms and cradled him. "Okay... What the fuck was that?"

Aela let out a heavy sigh. "His nightmares are getting worse."

Tiris gave her a curious look. "What nightmares?"

She then walked over and pulled him away, then took his place cradling Natére's unconscious body. "He's been having nightmares very often lately. It seems like they're starting to effect him when he's awake now... He needs help... I plan to find it for him. I just need to find someone who can help him with this. I love him, and it hurts to see him like this. Tiris, get me a wet towel for his forehead. For now, we'll take care of him."


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyoooo! Benevolence is back! It took me a while to decide what to do with this chapter, but I decided on saving what I've had stored in the idea tank. So, here we go. OH! Also, I have a new story out. It's called Polar Purebloods. Go check it out. Don't forget to leave a review for me please. I want to hear what you guys have to say and hear your thoughts. Or, feel free to send me a PM. I'll answer all. Without further disruptions, HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Natére sat on top of the covering of the sitting area in the training yard behind Jorrvaskr. This was a place he went when he didn't want to be bothered. Nobody else knew how to get up there and nobody knew how to find him when he was there. He thought back to the dream he had last night, and the Orc who said that they were the same. He quickly shook his head, dispelling the thought. "No, I'm _nothing_ like you."

From below, he heard several voices calling his name and searching for him. He then heard the voice of his younger brother say, "He's probably above us. If I had to guess, he's sitting up there because nobody else can get to him there."

Natére then called loudly, "Do you always have to find me when I don't want to be found Tiris?"

That's when he heard a familiar feminine voice say, "Natére, please come down. Why won't you tell me what you had a nightmare about last night?"

Natére then scooted to and looked over the edge of the awning. "Because even you would look at me differently if I told you. I just don't want to talk about it."

Aela looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "Nothing could change the way I feel about you Natére. Please, just come down."

Natére shook his head at her. "No, It's something that I just want to forget. Can you please accept that?"

She shook her head. "No."

Natére let out a heavy sigh. "Alright… But just with you. I'll meet you in my quarters."

* * *

Aela wrapped a blanket around Natére's shoulders and held her arms around him. "Now, tell me what happened?"

He let out a sigh. "Aela, I've done a lot of bad things in my life. I regret so many things that I've done. Some, I deserve to be killed for. Most of my life, I did bad things to earn my coin. Whether it be stealing coin from peoples' homes or taking it from someone's pockets. Hell, at one point I even sold myself to wealthy women in Solitude as an… "escort." I've been a horrible person for most of my life Aela."

Aela squeezed him tight, pressing her body against his back. "it was all for your siblings, right?"

Natére nodded. "Yeah…"

The huntress then shifted her body to the point where she was straddling him as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Then it's understandable. If I had siblings, I'd do anything to protect and help them too. My love, the way I think of you will never change."

He let out another heavy sigh. "Aela, have you ever heard of the Roaming Hyenas?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They're one of the most famous bandit groups in Skyrim. Although, they haven't been heard from much lately."

Natére looked into her eyes. "You're currently talking to the former second command of the group, and former lover of Katherine the Hyena. I murdered, stole, and… and…"

Aela scooted closer to him. "What?"

Tears started flowing from his eyes. "I raped women Aela… Just like that Orc who tried to rape you."

The woman's eyes went wide and she quickly stood up from his lap and took several steps away from him. "I admit… that's surprising. I love you Natére, but that's a lot to take in."

He looked down at his feet. "And now you hate me…"

She shook her head quickly. "No! I still love you… Don't ever doubt that…"

Natére put his hands on the sides of his head and dug his nails in his head, causing small drops of blood to drip from his scalp. "The memories of it make me sick! I hate myself for what I did those innocent people I robbed, murdered, and ruined!"

Aela then returned to her position straddling him, sitting in his lap. She then took his head and let him rest it on her shoulder, holding him as he sobbed. She had never seen a man who could be crippled by his memories and dreams, but then run against any enemy and show no fear. She had seen this man run at beasts that every other man ran away from. Wolves and bears ran from him, trolls cowered in fear as he approached, even dragons flew away from him shortly after their fight started. Yet here, he sat, crying in her arms. He was truly a confusing man. "My love, it's alright. The past is the past. The great deeds you've done recently have surely made up for anything you could have done in the past."

Slowly, his breathing calmed. When his body relaxed, he pulled his head off of her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You still love me, despite all of the horrible things that I've done? Even though you know my last lover was a well known bandit leader?"

Aela then quickly pressed her crimson colored lips against his, silencing him. She quickly deepened the kiss and the muscles in Natére's body slowly relaxed. He laid back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his. They didn't stop. They both quickly found themselves showing each other their love.

* * *

Natére hit his palm against his face. "So _that's_ what happened? Wow… I feel like a total ass."

Luna giggled as she sat down next to and wrapped an arm around her older brother. "Not a _total _ass. He tried t explain, but you wouldn't listen."

Natére looked across the table at his bruised friend. "Farkas, I am so sorry about what happened. Something just… snapped. I'm sorry."

The large man chuckled. "No problem. Enough mead and I don't feel any pain."

Natére looked at both of them. "So, you two didn't… you know."

Luna's cheeks turned bright crimson and slapped her brother. "No! No, no, no! There was a spider in your room and you know I hate spiders!"

Natére held his cheek and held up his other hand in defense. "Okay, okay. Calm down."

Farkas burst into laughter. "You two are hilarious! So, this is all settled. Nothing happened, nobody needs to kill anybody."

Next to him, Vilkas said, "My head still hurts."


	18. Chapter 18

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted recently. I've had major writer's block and I've been really busy. Please forgive me, I care about my readers and the fact that I haven't been able to post for you guys has been killing me. Please bear with me and stick by me. Also, I deleted Polar Purebloods because I haven't had any fun writing it with actual game dialogue. I'm gonna try again, so just wait for that one. I love you guys, don't doubt that just cuz I haven't had time to write. Well, let's go. I'd also like to see some more reviews. I wanna hear what you guys have to say. Tell me what you like and don't like, and what you want to see more of. Or just send me a PM, either works. Well, ONWARD WE GO!**

* * *

Tiris sat on the training yard steps and looked up at the moons above him. The pair were seen as something beautiful to most people, but he wasn't so sure. Part of him felt happy to be bathing in their pale, silvery light. But, the other part of him felt the opposite. His other half saw them as just another reminder of his blight. He always heard people talking about their beauty, but only half of him could see it. The rest of him wanted to vomit at the sight of them.

He then heard someone sit down beside him. A familiar feminine voice then asked, "Tiris, are you alright?"

Tiris looked to his right to see a familiar Imperial woman sitting next to him, a worried look on her face. "Hey Arnora. Yeah, I'm fine."

Arnora gave him a doubtful look. "You're out here every night Tiris. Even vampires need sleep, I'm not stupid."

Tiris chuckled and grinned at her. "Really? The hole in my ear would suggest otherwise."

Arnora looked at his ear, seeing the large portion missing from where her arrow went through his ear and into a Forsworn that had snuck up behind him. "Come on, you know that was an accident."

Tiris' grin widened. "What about you kissing me by surprise? And that was after just one bottle of mead too."

The small Imperial woman glared at him and grabbed his wounded ear. "Is that any way to treat your best friend?"

Tiris winced at the pain of his injured ear being grabbed. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

She released her friend's ear and grinned at him. "I'm small, but I'll still whoop your behind with _both _of my hands tied behind my back."

Tiris chuckled at her and looked back up at the moons. "You know, you really are my best friend here. Nobody else here seems to trust me because I'm a vampire. That or the fact that they think I get better treatment since I'm the Harbinger's brother."

Arnora burst into laughter. "He treats you like a brother Tiris. Don't worry about what everyone else says. Who gives a damn? You've got a friend right here. Also, You've got all of your siblings here with you, right?"

Tiris' smile faded. "Well, not all. There's one more. My other older brother, Duggras."

Arnora looked at him curiously. "Where is he?"

Tiris just shrugged. "I have no idea. He left our home around the time he turned eighteen. I haven't seen him since."

Arnora scooted closer to him. "Tell me about him."

Tiris smiled up at the moons. "He's the toughest son of a bitch that you'll probably ever meet. He might even be stronger than Natére. I've seen Duggras fight, and it's a hell of a thing to watch…"

* * *

Duggras sat at the grindstone, his father standing over him, watching him work. He angled the blade to sharpen the side when his father put a hand on his shoulder. "If you angle it too far, you'll dull the blade. Keep the angle you sharpen it small and equal on both sides."

Duggras nodded and lessened the angle of the blade against the spinning stone. "Yes sir."

Takére chuckled at his son. "Drop the sirs Duggras. Father or dad will work just fine. There's no need to be formal with family"

Duggras nodded. "Sorry sir… I mean dad."

Tiris walked up behind the two of them and looked at them curiously. "What are you two doing?"

Takére turned to see his youngest son behind him and smiled. "I'm just teaching your brother how to sharpen blades properly."

Tiris crossed his arms at his father and frowned. "Why won't you let me use real blades yet?"

His father walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "Because you've only just turned sixteen Tiris. You'd probably lose a finger. Next year, when you turn seventeen, I promise I'll start teaching you too. That sound good?"

Tiris nodded at him and grinned. "Okay, deal. Have you seen Nat?"

Takére nodded at his son. "Yeah, he went hunting early this morning. He'll be back soon."

Duggras then stood from the grindstone, placed his blade at his hip and started walking toward the gate of their farm. "Dug, where are you going?"

Duggras turned back and smiled at his little brother. "I'm headed to Riften. I'm out of smithing supplies. Would you like to come?"

Tiris nodded, then looked at his father. When he nodded, Tiris ran to catch up with Duggras. The two then made their way to Riften.

* * *

It took several hours to reach the city. The sun was setting by the time the brothers reached Riften. Duggras pointed to a large building not far away when they entered the gates. "There's the inn. We'll stay there and head to the market in the morning."

Tiris grinned at his brother. "Can I have some mead?"

Duggras smiled at his brother. "Only if you promise not to tell mother."

The duo then walked into the Bee and Barb and walked up to the bar. The Argonian woman behind it gave them a toothy smile. "Hello boys. You're Takére's boys, if I'm not mistaken."

Tiris looked at her curiously. "You know our father?"

The woman nodded. "I'm Keerava. Your father is a good friend. He's well known in Riften. The equipment and crops he sells here are very popular. But, he always makes sure to save some for me. He's such a generous man."

Duggras chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

Keerava smiled at them. "So, what can I do for you boys?"

Duggras returned the smile and placed a small bag of coin on the counter. "Two room for tonight with four meals. Two for tonight and two for in the morning."

The Argonian woman nodded and wrote down the request. "Sounds good. That'll be fifty septims."

Duggras gestured to the bag on the counter and gave her a friendly grin. "That should cover it. Also, feel free to keep any extra coin in there for yourself."

Keerava looked at him and gave him a surprised look. "How generous. Take a seat and I'll bring you two a couple of drinks."

Duggras nodded at her and lead Tiris to a nearby table. They brothers took a seat and waited. It didn't take long for Keerava to being then two flagons filled with mead. The duo hit their cups together and drank, chugging the cool liquid. Tiris quickly finished his and placed it on the table. "I win."

Duggras chuckled at his younger brother. "I wasn't aware that we were racing. I'm savoring my mead."

Tiris frowned at him. "You're no fun."

Duggras then began waving at someone behind Tiris. "Speak for yourself."

Tiris looked over his shoulder to see two women looking at them. They were whispering and giggling to one another. Tiris waved at them and grinned. "I see your point."

Two men beside the girls glared at then and stood up from their table. Duggras spotted them and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me..."

The first man was a large man with a thick beard. The other with a similar appearance, but his beard was thinner and a lighter color. The first man walked up to their table and drove his fist into it. "Are you looking at our girls?"

Tiris shook his head. "No sir, of course no-"

Duggras slammed his tankard onto the table and calmly interrupted his brother. "Yeah. What if we were?"

The second man glared at him. "What did you just say?"

Duggras stood up from his chair, revealing to the men that he was a good head taller than both of them. He took a sip from his cup and cleared his throat. "I said yeah. What if we were?"

The first man threw a surprise punch, only for Duggras to catch his fist and tighten his grip. "What the hell?!"

Duggras shook his head and sighed. "Big mistake..."

The larger man then grabbed the stranger's fist tighter and tighter until a loud crack echoed through the bar and the man yelled in pain. The second man then pulled out a dagger and shouted, "Let him go!"

Duggras then uppercut the man quickly and grabbed the other's wrist as he attempted to bring his dagger down. He twisted the man's wrist and drove the dagger into the man's leg. Duggras then drove his forehead into his opponent's, silencing his screams. Both the men were laying on the floor unconscious. Duggras sighed heavily. "You'd think that they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack someone larger than them."

Tiris looked at his brother in shock, the same as everyone else in the bar. "Wow..."

Duggras grabbed both of the men by the collars of their shirts and dragged then to the door. After throwing then out, he walked back in and retook his seat across from his brother. "That was almost too easy."

Tiris sighed at his brother. "You have anger issues."

Duggras replied sarcastically, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

* * *

The next morning, Tiris exited his room and yawned. Not long after, Duggras exited his room, wearing nothing but his trousers, and a smile on his face. Tiris chuckled at him. "Sleep well?"

Duggras nodded and pointed back into his room. "Yeah, and so did they."

Tiris walked over to him and looked inside the room. In the bed, sound asleep, were the two women from the night before. "Lucky bastard..."

Duggras smacked his younger brother on the back of his head as he walked back into his room to reclaim his things. "Watch your mouth."


	19. Chapter 19

Duggras hefted his pack over his shoulder and nodded to the smith in front of him. He smiled at the man and said. "Thanks for the supplies Balimund."

The blacksmith took the bag of coin from him and grinned. "Anytime Duggras. You should buy from me more often. Nobody buys more smithing supplies than you, my friend."

Duggras turned back to his brother. "Ready to go little brother?"

Tiris didn't reply. Instead, he just stood there, staring at something.

Duggras stood next to him and followed his eyes, seeing that they were fixed on something. He smiled when he saw what it was. "Nothing wrong with being different Tiris."

Tiris snapped back to reality and looked at his brother. "What?"

Duggras ruffled Tiris' hair and smiled. "Oh, nothing. Come on, let's get going. I want to be home by nightfall."

Tiris followed his brother closely as they traveled through the thick forests outside Riften. He looked around, constantly worrying about something attacking. He looked at his brother and asked, "Aren't you worried about bears? Or wolves? Or sabrecats?"

Duggras shook his head. "Nope."

Tiris looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

Duggras looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. "Because they won't attack us if we don't provoke them. If we stay away, so will they."

Tiris sighed. "What if they're hungry?"

Duggras shrugged. "Then you'd better be a fast runner."

Tiris glared at Duggras. "Not funny brother."

Duggras chuckled at him. "Yes it is."

Tiris rolled his eyes at his brother. "Fine. When a sabrecat comes and claws you up, don't come crying to me."

Duggras smiled. "I think I can handle a sabrecat."

Tiris raised an eyebrow at him. "What about two or three?"

Duggras shrugged. "Well, then I guess I'll kill one, then start running."

Tiris laughed at him. "You honestly think you can outrun a sabrecat?"

Duggras laughed back. "No. But I do think that I can outsmart one."

Tiris nodded at his brother. "Fair enough. How much longer until we're home?"

Duggras shook his head. "We've only been walking for a couple of hours Tiris. We've still got three or four more hours until we're home."

Tiris frowned and groaned. "I knew we should have bought a horse."

Duggras looked at his brother, a massive smile on his face. "Hey, I spent all my money on my supplies. Besides, a horse wouldn't be able to navigate though dense trees like these."

Then, Duggras suddenly stopped walking. Tiris looked at him, a confused look on his face. "Why did you stop?"

Duggras just stood there. "Run..."

Tiris took a step away from him. "Why?"

Duggras clenched his fists. "I said run!"

Tiris looked around his brother, his eyes going wide when he saw what his brother did. In front of them were three sabrecats, all of them crouched and ready to pounce at them. "Sabrecats?!"

Duggras turned around and glared at him. "Damn it Tiris! I fucking told you to run!"

Tiris shook his head. "What about you?"

Duggras glared at him. "Run home, now. I'll be fine."

Tiris nodded, quickly turned around, and began running. He shouted back at Duggras, "Be careful!"

Duggras reached into his bag and pulled out a long steel dagger. He grinned at the beasts in front of him and asked, "Who's first?"

That's when the massive cats pounced.

* * *

He hasn't been running long when Tiris heard a loud scream of pain echo through the forest, sending several flocks of birds flying. Tiris turned around and considered going back. He remembered his brother's words and started running home again, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Duggras..."

Natere sat on the bench outside of their door. He looked at his father with a worried expression. "They should have been back hours ago..."

Takere's put a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that they're fine Natere. They're probably going to be here any minute. They probably just got delayed in Riften."

Natere sighed heavily and stared at the path leading to their home. "Yeah, probably. I can't help but worry though."

He then spotted a line figure walking up the path. Natere squinted and saw that it was Tiris. He quickly stood and ran to the gate, opening it for him. Tiris reached the gate and placed his hands on his knees while he panted heavily. "Big... problem. Duggras... in... trouble."

Natere put his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "Tiris, breathe and calm down. Where's Duggras?"

Tiris took several deep breaths. When he finally caught his breath and was breathing steadily, he looked at Natere and said, "Duggras and I ran into a bunch of sabrecats. He told me to run home. He stayed back to handle them. But.."

Natere gave him a worried look. "What? But what?"

Tiris began crying. "Not long after I left, I heard a loud scream... I think it was Duggras."

Natére's grip tightened on Tiris' shoulders. "Where? Where is he?!"

Tiris looked down at his feet and started sobbing. "I don't know. I was running as fast as I could. I don't remember where he is. I'm sorry Nat."

Natere pulled him close and tightly hugged him. "It's okay little brother. It's okay. If I know Duggras, he won't let a couple of oversized cats bring him down. I'm going to grab my gear and go look for him. You stay here. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Tiris nodded. "Okay..."

Natere released his brother and nodded. He then ran into the house and came out with a large pack, a bow, and a quiver on his back. On his waste was a steel blade. He tightened the straps of the pack and ran down the path, past the gate, and into the dense forest surrounding their farm.

* * *

Tiris looked up to see that the sun was starting to set. He turned his attention to his father. "Do you think Duggras is okay?"

Takere's expression turned to one of worry. "I hope so. But, if there's one thing I know about that boy, it's that he's as tough as steel. If anyone could have survived a fight with sabrecats, it's him."

Tiris grinned at his father. "You sure are confident in him, huh dad?"

Takere nodded. "I have confidence in all of my children Tiris. Yourself included. All we can do is wait for Natere to get back... And pray to Talos that Duggras is with him."

Tiris looked down at his feet and sighed. "I should have stayed with him. It's all my fault."

Takere put a hand on his son's shoulder. "That's enough Tiris. You did as your brother told you and you can't blame yourself for that. Now just calm down."

Tiris looked down the path of their home. "I can't help it. I just feel so bad."

Takere started to speak, but stopped when he heard a sharp whistle come from nearby. He turned from Tiris to see two figures slowly making their way up the path. He squinted, trying to see who it was. "It's them. Natére's back, and he has Duggras. Come on!"

Tiris stood from the bench and quickly made his way down the path, his father following closely. When they got close, they saw that Duggras' clothing was shredded almost completely and his arms and torso were covered is long, jagged scratches. "Duggras... By the gods..."

Natere held his unconscious brother higher. "Help me get him inside!"

Together, Tiris and Natere carried Duggras inside and began caring for his wounds. The next morning, when Tiris went to check on him... He was gone...

Tiris looked away from the moons above him and turned his attention to Arnora. "That's the last time I saw him. He's definitely alive, but we don't know where to look."

Arnora looked at him, entranced by the story. "Wow. That's one hell of a story. He just disappeared? Ran off with his things in the middle of the night? Why?"

Tiris shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea. Duggras isn't one to run, so whatever happened must have been seriously bad to make him want to flee. We've been searching for him ever since."

* * *

Arnora started thinking. "Where have you looked?"

Tiris sighed. "All of the cities and villages of Skyrim, several bandit camps, forts, caves, and even the wilderness. He's nowhere to he found."

Arnora snapped her fingers. "Have you tried the-"

She was cut off when a loud, angry voice echoed through the hall. "LUNA!"


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter connects to the next one of this story and the first chapter of my new one. Please review or pm me with your thoughts.**

* * *

Duggras stood from his seat at the long table and glared at the man across from him. "Let me get this straight… You _finally_ decide to give me a mission of some significance after over ten years of loyalty… _But_ I have to bring along Mister "everything that's not one hundred percent normal is a monster and need to be killed and sent to oblivion" with me… That sound about right?"

Isran, the Dawnguard's leader, sighed heavily at the enraged man. He waved a hand at him and said, "Duggras, sit down. I'm not exactly a big fan of their order either. But, the last thing we need right now is to start a conflict with someone who is willing to aid our cause."

Duggras scoffed at him and looked at Tolan, the Vigilant of Stendarr, who sat next to Isran. "His "order" has been hunting me and my kind for a long time. Not only do they hunt us, they kill us even without provocation. Most of us mind our own business and are _still _hunted by bastards like him! What happens after we leave the cave? I'll tell you what… He's going to stab me in the back like the coward he is and make a new pair of boots out of my hide!"

Tolan stood and pointed at Duggras angrily. "Now wait just a min-"

The Vigilant was cut off by Isran slamming his fist into the table, catching the attention of both of the arguing men. "Enough! Both of you, stop arguing! You sound like a couple of children fighting over a toy! Now, both of you sit your asses down and shut your traps!"

Duggras stood there, glaring at the Vigilant for several moments before finally sighing and sitting down. "Yes Isran, I apologize for my behavior."

Tolan suspiciously looked at the man across from him as he sat back down next to Isran. "Alright, if I'm going with him, then _I_ am the one who will be taking the lead and giving the orders."

Duggras slammed his fist into the table. "Like hell you are!"

Isran shouted at him, "Duggras!"

Duggras looked down at his lap and nodded. "Sorry sir…"

Isran nodded at the man as he hung his head, then turned his attention back to Tolan, seeing a wide grin on his face. "That's not going to happen."

The man's grin quickly faded and was replaced by irritation and rage. "Why not?! I'm much more capable than this abomination!"

Duggras stood up once more and growled at the Vigilant. "What did you just call me? How about I make _you_ my next meal, you wannabe vampire hunter?!"

Isran took on a look of pure rage. He stood and drove his fist into the table, causing the entire piece of furniture to vibrate. "Both of you, shut the hell up! I've had enough of your arguing! Duggras, just go away and do something else. I'm going to talk with Tolan and work out the details. Now, the next person who starts a fight, I will personally take my warhammer, and break your legs. Are we clear."

Duggras nodded. "Yes Isran, sir. My appologies."

Tolan scoffed at him. "Fine…"

* * *

Sparks scattered across the room and Duggras' hammer collided with the white-hot piece of metal on the anvil in front of him. Each strike shaped the blade and caused it to get closer and closer to the desired form. He looked down at his handiwork and was satisfied with its progress. He looked over to the table next to the forge and looked at the design he had drawn up. Duggras saw the next step and angled the strikes to correctly form the type of blade he wanted.

Each time the piece of hot metal started to cool, Duggras placed it back into the forge and pulled the rope next to him, heating the coals. After reheating it, he resumed striking it with his hammer.

After what felt like hours of hammering and shaping, Duggras finished the blade. He dropped the weapon into the tub of water next to him. The second it touched the cool liquid, a large burst of steam erupted from the water's surface. When the steam cleared, he looked to see that the once glowing blade and cooled and was now black.

Duggras pulled the newly forged sword from the water and examined it. The blade he held was a broadsword with a black blade. Its hilt was silver and its pommel, which he had made into a three inch long spike, was the same dark color at the blade. Every part of the blade was decorated in swirls, similar in design to those found on ebony weaponry, that were colored dark red, closely resembling blood. What he admired most about the weapon was its edge. The edge and tip that lined the blade were silver, different from the blade itself. It was light, sturdy, and razor-sharp.

He smiled at the blade. "Such a beautiful piece. In all my years of working the forge, this is probably the greatest piece that I have ever made. You deserve a name my little friend. An ebony broadsword that is laced with silver, lined with dragon bones and scales, and was reheated and cooled in the blood from a Daedra's heart… I do believe that you are one of a kind my friend. I think I'll name you… Silverfang. Yeah, I like that. Now, let's give this fang some _bite, _shall we?"

Duggras, finally christening the blade with the name, then took the blade over to the grindstone, and began sharpening it.

* * *

Isran sat across from Tolan at the small table in his quarters. He sighed at the man and asked, "Will you please just work _with_ Duggras? Yes, he's a werewolf, but can you please look passed that?"

The Vigilant shook his head. "No. Daedra are Daedra and need to be purged. Either _I _take lead on this mission, or you send someone else with me. I won't work with a half-wolf beast who preys on the innocent."

Isran sighed at the man. "I think I remember another reason of why I left the Vigilants. You're all so ignorant. You say that he preys upon the innocent, and yet you don't really know that, you just assume he does just because he's a werewolf. In case you didn't know, just because they're different, doesn't automatically make them some kind of horrible, murderous monster."

Tolan scoffed at him. "You mean like how you are with vampires? Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?"

Isran shook his head. "No. I don't think vampires are monsters because they're different. I think they're monsters because they _are _monster. Listen, Duggras is one of our best. Plus, I'm not really sure if werewolves can be considered Daedra. But if they are a kind of Daedra, then ask yourself… Whast better to hunt a Daedra, than another Daedra?"

Tolan scratched the back of his head for several minutes before sighing heavily and nodding. "Alright. I'll go with the dog. But if he makes one move at me, I'll kill him."

Isran chuckled at the man. "You think that you can handle a werewolf in a one on one fight? I admit, you might have a chance… But not against Duggras. He's mastered his power and would rip you to shreds before you can even get your weapon ready. If you value your life, you'll do the mission, work _with_ him, and be done with it. Don't fight him, or you _will _die."

Tolan scowled at the man in front of him. "Alright Isran… I'll work _with _the boy. But you owe me."

Isran smiled at his guest. "Actually, I think that this makes us even…"

Tolan and Duggras stared at each other closely. Isran put a hand on both of their shoulders and nodded. "So we've come to an agreement. You'll both meet outside of the cave and work with one another. Neither of you are to be hostile with one another. Do you think that you two can handle that?"

Duggras nodded. "Yes sir."

Tolan sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Duggras grinned at the Vigilant. "Alright, let me grab a few things, then we can get going. What did you say the name of this place was?"

Tolan opened his map and pointed to a small cave in the Pale. "It's called Dimhollow Crypt."

* * *

_Middas, the 18th of Frostfall_

_Well, today is the day we leave for my first _real _mission since I joined the Dawnguard. I'm not too excited about Tolan coming with me, he's kind of an ass. He's also overconfident and reckless. His plan for the crypt is to just charge in, cutting down whatever moves. To which I responded, "That is the stupidest plan that I have ever heard in my entire life." Charging in with no strategy of any kind? Who the hell does this guy think he is? I'm going to work with him, but I'm definitely not going to enjoy it. I'll be surprised if he makes it ten feet inside before getting cut down. His ignorance will be the death of him._

_This idiot thinks that vampires are weaker, slower, and stupider than he is. I'll have to teach him that his thoughts are the exact opposite of the truth. You think he'd know what we are going to be up against after seeing his comrades butchered and the Vigilants' hall burned down. Vampires may be "beast", as he calls them, but they are extremely dangerous. I think I'm going to get us some more help if we plan on surviving. So, I've decided that we would make a few stops on the way to Dimhollow. We're going to stop into all the major cities along the way, Riften, Windhelm, and Whiterun, to look for a few mercenaries to aid us. It's going to cost me quite a bit, if we actually find any men who have the stomach to go up against vampires, but, I'd rather not take any chances and end up dead._

_We've set up camp just outside of the canyon's entrance. Might as well be well rested for a long journey, right? So, I guess that I'll be writing in this journal every day. Today is the day I got it so, I guess this is day 1. Wish me luck. Or some alcohol. I'll need one or the other if I'm going to survive _and _put up with Tolan._

_Duggras_

* * *

**There it is everyone. Consider this the intro to the new Dawnguard story I'm writing. I realize the dialogue isn't the same as the game's, but writing it that way is no fun. I enjoy using my own dialogue, but keeping the story line pretty much the same. I hope you enjoyed. I'm still debating on a title, so send me your ideas. PM it or review it. If I pick your name, I'll give you credit in chapter 1's authors note. Also, review Benevolence and tell me what you think. See you next week!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I noticed that a lot of you guys liked what I did with Duggras in my other story. The feedback that I've gotten so far motivates me to do more. Go check it out, it's called Malevolence. It's the opposite of Benevolence, so I like it. Anyway, soon, the whole point of this story starts unfolding, just wait. In the meantime, Benevolence and Malevolence are going to start tying together. They are going on at the same time and… It's kind of confusing but I'm making it work. Please check it out. And if you're wondering about my mass effect story, don't worry, it's a work in progress. Plus, I'm playing the game and researching everything a bit more, so it needs time. I'll probably start if after I'm finished with Malevolence. Anyway, as usual, please read and leave a review or send me a Pm of what you think. Love you guys! ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!**

* * *

Natére roughly pushed the doors to Jorrvaskr, causing them to roughly hit the walls behind them. He looked around, not seeing his target, and yelled, "Luna, where are you?!"

Vilkas and Farkas stood from the table in the center of the room and walked up to him. Farkas put hand on his shoulder and asked, "Natére, what's wrong?"

Natére roughly pushed Farkas away and snarled at him. "Where's Luna?!"

Vilkas looked at him curiously. "She's downstairs, reading in your study. Why do you seem so mad?"

Natére shook his head. "Oh, I'm not mad… I'm absolutely livid!"

With that, he shoved passed them and made his way for the door to the sleeping quarters. He walked to the end of the hall and kicked open the doors that led into his study.

Luna, who sat at the table next to the bookshelf, jumped when the heavy doors collided with the walls behind them. "Damn it Natére! You scared the hell out of me!"

Natére glared at her, pure rage in his eyes. "We _need _to talk. Now!"

Luna closed her book and placed it on the table next to her, fear in her eyes. "Alright. Is something the matter?"

Natére reached into his pack and slammed a piece of paper onto the table. "Take a look… Would you care to explain to me why these are posted all over Windhelm?"

Luna picked up the paper and looked at it. On it, in rather good detail, was a wanted poster with a sketch of her likeness on it. "Oh, this is bad, isn't it?"

Natére punched the table, causing several things to fall off of it, and glared at her. "Bad?! This is terrible Luna! There's a five-thousand septim bounty on your head! Guards have been ordered to kill you if they deem it necessary! Luna, what the _fuck_ did you do?!"

Luna recoiled away from her brother as he shouted at her. "Okay, I'll tell you… But only if you calm down and promise not to get mad."

Natére ran a hand over his stubbly hair and breathed deeply. "Alright. Alright, I promise that I won't get mad. Now, what did you do?"

Luna looked down at her feet, refusing to look at him. "You know that I joined the Thieves Guild, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Brynjolf told me. Did you steal something? What could you have stolen that would earn you a five-thousand septim bounty?"

Luna slouched her shoulders. "I may have… stolen… Ulfric's sword…"

Natére's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "You… _What?!"_

Luna recoiled at the sudden burst of anger. "You promised that you wouldn't get mad!"

He grabbed her arms tightly and looked her in the eyes. "You stole Ulfric's sword?! The same sword that was used to murder the High King of Skyrim?!"

Luna nodded and looked down in an attempt to avoid her brother's gaze. "I took it a few nights ago while he was sleeping. I was sent to the palace to retrieve some valuable ornaments… But then I saw the sword. It looked so beautiful and I know that the blade must be very valuable because of the jewels on the hilt. I couldn't resist."

Natére put his face in his hand and sighed heavily. "Damn it Luna. Of all the stupid things you have done, this one trumps all of the others! What could have possessed you to steal the sword of someone as powerful and homicidal as Ulfric?!"

Luna shrugged. "It was shiny…"

He pulled his sister to her feet and began dragging her down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

Natére stopped and glared at her. "We're going to Windhelm to return Ulfric's sword and get this whole mess sorted out. Don't argue, this isn't a request."

Tiris walked in to see Natére staring down at Luna as she was putting things into her bag. He walked into the study and asked, "What's going on? What's with all the yelling?"

Natére sighed and looked at his brother. "Our sticky fingered sister here had the _brilliant _idea to steal Jarl Ulfric's sword while he was sleeping. Now she has a five-thousand septim bounty on her head in Eastmarch. I'm taking her to Windhelm to return the blade and hopefully get the bounty removed. If not, I'll have to just pay it."

Tiris' eyes went wide. He looked at Luna with an expression of pure shock. "You stole Ulfric's sword? Ulfric? The overly aggressive psychopath who's in charge of Windhelm? _That _Ulfric?"

Natére nodded. "The very same."

Tiris sighed at her. "Luna, you're supposed to be the normal one. Why can't you take up a simple hobby? Like alchemy, cooking, or even enchanting? Hell, I'd even prefer that you become a smith like Natére. But stealing the Jarl of Windhelm's sword? That's practically _begging _to be sent to the headsman."

Luna groaned loudly. "I know. But I couldn't help myself. You know that when I see something that catches my eye, I _have _to have it. I don't know why, but I wanted the sword. Worst of all, I was seen. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a thief."

Natére sighed at her. "No, don't say that. It's not that you don't have the skill, it's that you misuse it. Your job is to take what you were hired to, nothing else. You need to learn that before you can improve your skills. I'm sure Brynjolf or the Guildmaster would gladly assist you. Hell, Vex loves you to death, why not ask her?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "Alright, I will next time I'm in Riften."

Natére ruffled her hair and started walking down the hall, towards the exit. "That's my girl. Now, finish packing. We leave in the morning. I'm off to gather some supplies. Meet me at the stables in the morning."

Luna called after him, "Alright. See you then."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Tiris crossed his arms and looked at his little sister. "You _really _fucked up this time."

Luna rolled her eyes at him. "Tell me something that I don't know."

Tiris shrugged. "Okay. Did you know that Boe and Njada are a couple?"

Luna quickly looked up from her things and gasped. "Really? Of all the people here, Boe is the last that I thought would have a chance with Njada."

Tiris nodded. "I'm serious. I saw them both leaving the Bannered Mare the other morning. Both of them had messy hair and looks of satisfaction on their faces."

Luna giggled at him. "That is interesting… Any other juicy information for me?"

Tiris grinned at Luna. "Tons…"

The two then began gossiping and telling stories to one another. After a few hours, Luna finished her packing and the two both went their separate ways, calling it a night. Luna needed energy for the next day's traveling.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is short. But it has to be for what I'm planning. Also, I'm going on vacation in a couple of days so I may not post for about a week or so, which is why I'm posting several beforehand. I hope you guys enjoyed! As I said, please review or send me a PM. See you soon! Also I may post the next chapter of Malevolence tomorrow, since I leave Friday.**


	22. Chapter 22

Natére looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. He turned around to see Luna. "Alright, it's late. We'll set up camp here for tonight."

Luna looked around, seeing nothing but snow around them. "Here?"

Natére nodded at her. "Sorry, but that stop in Winterhold couldn't be helped. I wanted to pick up a few tomes for Tiris. I'm sure he'll appreciate them."

Luna sighed at him. "We're not far from the town. Why can't we just go back and stay at the inn?"

Natére shook his head. "No, then we'd be losing progress. Besides, that cave over there looks perfectly fine."

Luna looked at the cave nervously. "What if there are bears in there? Or sabrecats? Or wolves?"

Natére chuckled at her. "Don't you remember? Wolves love me."

Luna groaned and followed him to the cave. When they reached the opening, they simply walked inside until they couldn't feel the wind as harshly and dropped their packs.

Natére looked around the small cave, seeing that it was empty and smiled. "See? Nothing to worry about. You need to learn how to relax baby sister."

Luna crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him. "I'm a woman now Natére. Stop calling me baby."

Natére raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, really? Tiris tells me that, even though you're twenty-two years old, you've still never "felt a man's touch." I'm pretty sure that means that you're still a child by most standards."

Luna's cheeks turned crimson. She turned around, her back to Natére. "Shut up! I just haven't found someone I want to be with yet!"

Natére playfully poked her. "What about Farkas? You two seem to have gotten pretty close lately."

Luna quickly looked down at her feet, extremely embarrassed. "He's a very good friend, yes. But... I'm not sure if I like him in that way."

That was a lie. In truth, Luna had set her sights on Farkas since she had first met him in Riften. He was kind to her, he made her laugh, and she genuinely enjoyed spending time with him.

Natére grinned. "Is that why your cheeks flush whenever you talk to him?"

His teasing ended when Luna quickly turned around and drove her knee between her brothers legs, sending him to the ground in pain. She then unpacked her bedroll and slipped inside. "Goodnight Natére."

Natére tried to reply, but found himself unable to speak. So he followed his sister's example and unpacked his bedroll. He then put himself inside and waited for the pain between his legs to stop. When it finally did, he quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Natére woke up to find Luna roasting several rabbit legs on a spit over a small fire. She looked up from her task and smiled at him. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

Natére glared at her. "My stomach hurts..."

She giggled at her brother. "I did hit you pretty hard, so that's understandable. I hope you learned not to make fun of me."

He nodded at her. "Yeah, won't happen again."

Luna then sprinkled salt on the rabbit haunches and pulled them off of the fire. "Now, get up. Breakfast is ready."

Natére looked at her curiously as he took one of the rabbit legs. "Where did you get the rabbit legs?"

Luna reached behind her and held up a dragonbone bow. "I may have borrowed this while you were sleeping. I was sick of venison so I went out and bagged these."

Natére sat up and took the bow from her. "Where did you learn to shoot?"

Luna grinned at him. "Niruin taught me. After I got good with daggers, he offered to teach me archery for free... I may have had to do him a favor though."

Natére took a bite of the rabbit meat and gave her a worried look. "What kind of favor?"

She smiled at him. "It's not what you think. I taught him how to cook, he taught me how to use a bow. It was a mutual arrangement."

Natére let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that kind of favor. You had me worried for a second."

She shrugged at him. "We may have had a few of those dinners he made together, but it ended up just being a friendship."

Natére glared at her. "Stop doing that."

Luna giggled at him. "No."

* * *

Natére looked ahead of them to see Windhelm in the distance. He smiled and exclaimed, "There it is! The oldest city in all of Skyrim."

Luna looked to see that they were still several miles from the city. "Why are you so happy? We've still got at least an hour of walking to go."

He winked at her. "Hold onto my arm."

She did as he said. "Alright, but what are you going to-"

She was cut off when Natére shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!"

The two then suddenly shot forward a massive distance. When they finally stopped, they stood in front of the bridge that lead to Windhelm's gates. "What were you saying about an hour of walking?"

Luna glared at him. "Shut up..."

He smiled at looked at the gates. "Well, we're finally here."

Luna looked at him with a grin. "That reminds me. Did you remember to tell Aela where you were going? Or did you forget again?"

Natére's smile instantly faded and his eyes went wide. "Shit... Now when I get home, I'll have a pissed off redhead to deal with..."

Luna giggled. "Correction, a pissed off werewolf redhead."

Natére stood there, silent, for several minutes before finally asking, "I am going to die, aren't I?"

Luna nodded at him. "Probably."


	23. Chapter 23

**I've run out of stuff to say up here… Um… This is awkward… Hey, what's that?! *RUNS AWAY***

* * *

Natére looked in front of him, admiring the massive keep ahead. He then looked at his sister. "Okay, now repeat back to me what the plan is."

Luna sighed at him. "You're going to return the sword, do all the talking, and I'm just going to stand there quietly."

Natére grinned at her. "And if Ulfric tries to get you sent to jail?"

She groaned at him. "Let you handle it. Don't try to run or fight."

He nodded at her. "Very good. Now, give me the sword and then we'll head in."

Luna pulled the sword off of her hip and handed it to her brother. "Here you go."

He sighed and looked at the gates. "Alright… Here we go."

* * *

Ulfric sat at his throne. "What is it Galmar?"

Galmar knelt before the Jarl. "Sir, there are some people here to see you. One of them is the Dragonborn. He is accompanied by a young woman."

Ulfric quickly stood. "The Dragonborn? Well don't just stand there! Let them in!"

Galmar nodded and motioned for the guards by the door to open it. Then, Natére and Luna walked in. Natére looked up at Ulfric and said flatly, "Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Ulfric held out his arms. "Natére Wolf-Heart! Or should I say Razor-Maw? It is an honor to have the legendary Dragonborn in my halls once more. And who is this lovely creature that accompanies you? She must be your wife."

Natére and Luna looked at each other, a chill going up their spines. "This is actually my sister, Luna."

Ulfric grinned at her. "Your sister eh?" Natére could see the mischievous look in his eyes. "So, how can I help you my friend? Have you finally decided to join the rebellion alongside your brother Nords?"

Natére shook his head. "For the last time Ulfric, I want nothing to do with your war."

Ulfric's smile faded and he sat back in his throne. "Fine. How may I help you then?"

Natére held up the sword he held in his hand. "I believe this belongs to you."

He tossed it and it landed flat in Ulfric's lap. The Jarl slowly picked up the blade and examined it. "My sword! Where in the world did you find it?"

Natére looked at Luna angrily. "Hidden under my sister's bed."

Ulfric stood quickly, his eyes full of rage. "What?! You're telling me that _she_ is the one who stole my sword from me while I slept?!"

Natére stood there, expressionless. "Yup."

Ulfric placed the place on the ground and walked down several steps from his throne. "This is an outrage! I want her-"

He was cut off when Natére held up a hand. "She will not be spending time in jail Ulfric. The blade has been returned and I will chastise her myself. Your input is not needed, with all due respect."

Ulfric's expression slowly calmed. "So, you expect me to just let her off with no consequences whatsoever?"

Natére nodded at him. "Pretty much, yeah."

Galmar took a step towards natere. "How dare you speak to Jarl Ulfric like that! He is the true High King of Skyrim!"

Natére shot the large man a glare. "Save me your speeches Galmar. Enough of your crap about Ulfric and his mightiness. This isn't a political meeting. This is a negotiation of equal ground between two men of Skyrim. So, with all due respect, fuck off."

Galmar clenched his fists. "Why you little-"

Ulfric's booming voice cut the man off. "Enough Galmar! He's right. If this is to be settled, we might as well speak about it on equal ground."

The large man huffed and walked out of the room. Natére looked back at Ulfric. "If you think she deserves some kind of punishment, what did you have in mind?"

Luna looked at her brother with a shocked expression. "Natére!"

He looked at her. "Quiet! You've done enough…"

Ulfric scratched his chin. "Hmm… I may have an idea that is fair."

Natére gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

The Jarl grinned and turned his attention to Luna. "Have dinner with me tonight."

Luna gave him a confused look. "Wh-what?"

Natére glared at him. "You expect me to sell my sister out like some kind of cheap whore?"

Ulfric nodded at him. "Pretty much, yeah."

(Quick Author's Note: Yes, Ulfric is mocking him.)

Natére shrugged. "Alright. One dinner with you, that's it."

Ulfric nodded. He held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Natére shook the man's hand. "Deal."

* * *

Luna stood in front of the castle doors. She looked down at the vibrant blue dress that she wore. "I can't believe that I'm doing this. Damn you Natére…"

She lightly knocked on the massive doors. They quickly flew open. Galmar stood on the other side, gesturing to the table in the center of the room. The several tables that had been lined up had been removed, only one remained. Standing in front of the table was Ulfric. "Ah, Miss Wolf-Heart. It is an honor to have you joining this evening."

Luna walked up to the table, eyeing Ulfric curiously. "Um, thank you. I appreciate your invitation."

He nodded at her. In a booming voice he shouted. "Thank you everyone, you may go now."

With that, everyone else left the large room, leaving just Luna and Ulfric. She smiled at him. "You went all out, huh?"

Ulfric nodded at her. "A woman as beautiful as you deserves no less."

Luna blushed at him. "Wh-why thank you."

Ulfric then pulled out one of the chairs at the table. "Care to take a seat?"

Luna walked up to the table and carefully sit. Ulfric pushed her chair in then took his seat across from her. "So Ulfric, why did you _really _invite me to dinner tonight? This isn't exactly a punishment."

Ulfric smiled at her. "I was taken by your beauty. Also, I'm impressed. The fact that you were able to sneak passed all of my guards, get into my room without waking me, and steal my sword with only a single person seeing you was rather skillful."

Luna giggled at him. "Honestly, it wasn't that hard. Around midnight, half of your men are either asleep or drunk. After that it was easy. You're a rather heavy sleeper."

Ulfric laughed at her. "Funny _and _beautiful? How are you not married yet?"

Luna shrugged. "I guess I just haven't found the right man yet. Many have tried proposing to me, but all of them were either just interested in my body or were complete pigs. I guess I'm not married because I'm waiting for that special someone."

Ulfric leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Sounds like one of the stories you'd hear as a child, don't you think."

Luna blushed bright crimson. "Don't judge me. I just want to pick the right person is all."

He chuckled and gave her a sly wink. "Don't we all? Choosing the right partner is no easy task. Why, sometimes they're right in front of us and we don't even know it."

Then, two men in chef's outfits walked in, each carrying a plate decorated in a wide assortment of foods. The taller of the two placed his in front of Ulfric, the other placed his in front of Luna. She looked down at the plate and stared at the food in awe. "This is dinner?! It looks more like a feast to me."

Ulfric chuckled at her. "Let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

Ulfric laughed heavily. "And then what?"

Luna swallowed the last of her food. "Then, Natére stepped over the shovel that was on the floor, and I jumped on the end. The shovel's handle hit him right between the legs."

Ulfric laughed with her. "Who would have guessed that such a beautiful woman could tell such entertaining stories?"

Luna grinned at him. "Why, Ulfric, are you flirting with me?"

Ulfric smiled. "I do believe I am. I've always wanted to be with a woman as beautiful as you. And even greater, you are the sister of the mighty Dragonborn!"

Luna's smile quickly faded. "Oh, now I see what you're up to. You don't want me, you want my brother as your puppet."

Ulfric frowned at her. "With all do respect, a relationship with me would be mutually beneficial. Think of how you would live as the High King's wife."

Luna quickly stood, sending her chair falling backwards. "And with all due respect, you can go fuck yourself!"

With that, she turned and made for the door. Ulfric sat there watching her as she left. When the doors closed, Galmar entered the room and asked, "What now?"

Ulfric grinned at him second in command. "Don't worry, I'm sure that she'll come around."

* * *

Luna pushed open the doors to the Inn and went directly to the bar. She smiled when she saw a large man sitting there, drinking high quality mead. She walked up to it and said, "Damn, I'm thirsty."

The man chuckled. "Is that your way of asking me to buy you a drink?"

Luna giggled at him. "Maybe."

The man looked at her. "Still using your looks to your benefit, eh baby sister?"

Luna looked at the man closely, recognizing the scars that decorated his face. "D-Duggras?!"

* * *

**Ulfric, what are you up to? And this is the point where my stories connect. From now on they'll be pretty closely linked. So go read Malevolence to see how. I might start posting Malevolence one week, Benevolence the next, and repeating. PM me if you like the idea or if you want me to keep posting both every week. See you next time! And as usual, please follow and favorite, also leave me a review and tell me what you think. BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry that this is such short chapter. I'm getting kinda sick and I just got a new job, between those two I didn't have much time for writing. I wrote this as sort of a chapter 23.5 for you guys to read. Next week there'll be a real chapter for this, I promise. Also, sorry if you follow my Mass Effect story, I had no time for it this week, it's a work in progress. I'm going to try to post more often, so I need to get working on chapters more ahead of time. Please forgive me. Please enjoy anyway. Remember to leave a review, and if you want, favorite, follow and maybe even tell your friends. It helps me out a lot. Love you guys!**

* * *

_The tide is coming Natére…_

Natére quickly opened his eyes and looked around him, seeing nothing but pitch blackness. "Who said that? Who's there?"

_You know who I am Natére. We are bound together after all…_

Natére sighed and looked over his shoulder, seeing a massive wolf standing several feet behind him. On all for legs, it was the same height as him. It had shiny, long, light brown fur and thin eyes were different from other wolves. Instead of a feral look, it's appearance made it seem sophisticated and intelligent. It's white underside and calm expression just added on to the appearance. "Oh, it's you."

The beast nodded at him and said, in a deep voice that pleasured the ears, "I was wondering when you and I would get a chance to talk again. You rarely let me out anymore."

Natére crossed his arms at the large wolf. "That's because you're brutal and tend to kill anything in sight. Why have you brought me here Dante?"

Dante snarled at him. "Oh, I didn't bring you here. _You _brought _me _here. I take it that you wish to talk about something? What troubles you?"

Natére sighed and sat down. "I guess I'm just a little stressed."

The wolf nodded and sat in front of him. "Understandable. A lot has happened to you recently. You've taken on a new lover, reunited with your family, met a friend you thought dead, and even started having constant nightmares. I can understand why you'd be feeling so stressed."

Natére looked at the wolf. "What do you suggest I do?"

Dante tilted his head at Natére. "Which problem are we talking about exactly?"

Natére chuckled at the large beast. "Well, let's start with Duggras. Do you have any advice for that situation."

He nodded. "I do. He doesn't trust you Natére. And finding out that his younger brother is a vampire isn't exactly going to help the situation. Let Tiris tell him, you don't say a word. Other than that, I think that you should go with Duggras on his mission."

Natére gave Dante a curious look. "Why do you say that?"

Dante began slowly walking around him in circles and said, "Think about it. Vampires are dangerous, more so than most things that you would encounter. Without proper support and knowledge, which you have, he would be leading those men and women on a suicide mission. They'll need all the help they can get. Which is also why you should bring Tiris on the mission as well."

Natére shook his head. "No, I refuse to put Tiris in danger."

Dante let out a low chuckle. "And yet you're allowing Duggras to run into their little den without hesitation. Curious… Do you have no confidence in Tiris? Has he not shown you that he has a great deal of skill in combat?"

Natére sighed. "Well, yes. But-"

Dante snarled at him. "No buts Natére! Don't you understand that, without help, Duggras is going to _die_ on this mission? He's going to be walking into a cave _filled_ with vampires. Most men can't survive an encounter with _one _vampire. Now, imagine a man, despite his great degree of skill, versus dozens of vampires. Face it, without you and Tiris, most, if not all, of the people in Duggras' group will die. Or have you gone back to not caring about who lives and dies?"

Natére quickly stood up and yelled, "Shut up! You know that I haven't!"

His beast roared at him, "Then you have no choice but to join your brother's group and help them make it out of there alive! Or do you want to watch him die like you did your parents?!"

Natére screamed and dropped to the ground, sitting with his face in his hands. "Okay… Okay I'll go. Just stop, please."

Dante nodded at him and huffed. "Don't forget Natére, they're my family too. I love and care for them just as much as you do. You need to learn that. After is mission, I want you to truly learn how to control me, so we can become one being, instead of two. Duggras has mastered his wolf, you should do the same if you truly wish to be strong. Will you do this for me?"

Natére looked up, tears running down his cheeks, and nodded. "I will. I will master you and become stronger."

Dante gave him a wolfish grin and said, "Good. The next time we meet, we will begin training. Farewell Natére."

Before Natére could stop him or say anything else, his eyes opened and he found himself sitting up in the bed he had fallen asleep him. He sighed and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. He said, "Damn it… I hate it when he's right."

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. Don't worry, if you like this new character, he'll be back. See yah next week!**


	25. Bonus Chapter Part 1

**RANDOM SMUT TIME! This has absolutely no relation to either of my stories, I just wanted to write this, I have been wanting to for a while since a friend of mine gave me the idea for it. Whelp, without further a due, I give you random smut."**

* * *

Natére smiled at Aela as he held her close. "I love you, Aela."

She smiled at him an gently placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you, too. Nothing will ever change that."

Aela giggled at him as he quickly picked her up. He chuckled at her and asked, "Oh, is that so?"

The huntress winked at him and whispered in his ear, "Put me down and let me prove it."

Today was Natére's birthday. Aela had been looking forward to this day for weeks. She'd been trying to think of ways to make it special for him, but she couldn't figure out what to do. So, she decided to just make it up as she went along.

Natére lightly set her down, only for her to quickly shove him, sending him back and causing him to fall into the chair behind him. She quickly sat in his lap, straddling him and pressing her body against his. Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply. Just as she began running her hands down his torso and toward his waist, the door suddenly opened and a femanine voice said, "Harbinger, Vilkas is looking fo-… Oh! Oh my I'm so sorry to intrude!"

Aela looked over her shoulder to see a small Breton woman standing in the doorway, her face completely flushed. "Maria! Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

The angry huntress quickly stood and walked over to her. "I-I'm so sorry Aela! I didn't know you were in here. I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

Aela began to yell again, but stopped when an idea hit her. She wanted this day to be special for Natére, and Maria's intrusion just gave her an idea of how to kill two birds with one stone. She leaned in close to Maria and whispered in her ear, just soft enough so that Natére couldn't hear.

When she pulled away and nodded at her, Maria glanced at Natére and asked, "Really?"

Aela nodded at her. "Really."

Maria shot one last glance at Natére and grinned at Aela. "Okay."

Both of the girls then turned to face Natére, devious looks on their faces. He gave them both a confused look and asked, "Uh, what are you two up to?"

Aela then turned around, closed the door, and locked it. She turned back to face Maria and pulled her close. "Oh, you'll see."

The huntress then looked at Maria and pulled her into a heated kiss. Natére's eyes went wide at the sight. "Um… wow…"

The girls then pulled back from each other and smiled at him. Maria asked, "Oh, do you like what you see, Natére?"

He started to answer but quickly stopped himself. "I'm not sure if there's a correct answer to that question."

Aela slowly ran her hand down Maria's side and caressed her leg. "Oh, there's a correct answer."

Maria looked at her and giggled. "I don't think he's quite figured it out yet."

Natére grinned at them. "Oh, I think I've got an idea."

Aela smiled at him. "Well, let's just confirm that idea, shall we?"

She quickly reached down to Maria's waist and pulled her shirt off over her head. Maria then did the same for her. The two girls smiled mischievously at him and walked over to him. Aela took his hand and lead him to the bead, where she quickly backed him up until the bed hit the back of his knees, causing him to fall onto his back.

He started to sit up, only for Aela to sit on his stomach and press down on his chest, pinning him. She smiled down at him and reached behind her back, untying the bindings that covered her breasts. When it came off, she leaned forward and gripped the back of his head, pressing it between her breasts. "Just relax Natére. We'll handle this."

Natére nodded and began lightly running his tongue across her skin causing her to shiver as a chill went up her spine

Maria sat on her knees beside the bed and began caressing the bulge that showed in the front of his trousers. "Wow, he's hard already."

Aela looked over her shoulder at the Breton and grinned. "When he wants something, he lets you know."

Maria giggled at her and began untying Natére's trousers. When she finished, she slowly slid them down his legs. When his member popped free of his pants, Maria gasped and gingerly wrapped her fingers around it. "W-wow… You are one lucky lady Aela."

The huntress chuckled at her. "Aren't I?"

Maria smiled at her and nodded. She then wrapped her other hand around his length and slowly began stroking it, earning a deep moan from him. "Oh, I think he likes that."

Aela sat up an looked down at him. She chuckled at the blissful expression on his face. "I think you're right."

The huntress then moved herself off of Natére's stomach and placed herself behind him. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him. She then leaned forward and deeply kissed him.

Maria tightened her grip on his length and quickly stroked him. After several minutes, she quickly moved her hands to the base of his member and quickly took him in her mouth, causing him to groan loudly into his kiss with Aela.

Aela pulled away from the kiss and let Natére sit up. While he sat there, Maria pleasuring him, she sat behind him, gently kissing his neck and massaging his shoulders. She watched the Breton girl for several minutes before saying, "Okay, don't be greedy. Now, it's my turn."

Maria quickly obliged and pulled away from Natére, licking her lips. "Whatever you say."

[End of Part 1]

* * *

**Want more? Leave a review saying so or send me a PM. And, as always, please favorite, follow, and even tell your friends. This is just a filler for now. Don't worry, next week will be a real chapter. Bye!**


	26. Break

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about this but I can't post. I've got a lot going on right now and I just don't have the time to write. But, I promise that i'll post every day for about a week or so once I'm back. I'm really sorry. I love writing for you guys and it hurts to say this. I really hope you guys can forgive me. I love you guys!**


End file.
